


a pet to an empress | hanamiya x reader x akashi

by soph_animexwbu



Series: my love [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Lemon, Love Triangle, Smut, degrading, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: Okay so here's a KnB fic. My faves are Hanamiya and Akashi, but my top is Hanamiya. Though I couldn't write this fic with the characters swapped because it didn't really work.WARNING: smut.DISCLAIMER: I do not own KnB or any of the characters shown in this fic - all rights reserved <3Enjoy!





	1. one | it's something about the bad boys.

Teiko middle school was the school that you had just left, and you now studied at KD high school. Of course, this meant that you were in the same year as the Generation of Miracles, and you took an interest in basketball as a sport, even if you couldn't personally play it. Both you and Momoi were the managers of the Teiko basketball club, and you had grown close to the five prodigies. Especially Akashi, he took an interest in you and the two of you got along as well as pen and paper. Despite your strong friendship with Akashi, and his constant advice for you to come to Rakuzan with him, you decided to take your own path and choose your own future. You had heard despicable things about KD's basketball team, especially their captain and coach, Hanamiya Makoto. Known as a 'bad boy' and a 'player'.  
Your intelligence was imposing, the smartest girl in your year. But in the whole school? Probably not, you had also heard that the 'bad boy' had an IQ of over 160, not that you were very far behind though. Of course, you were also the new manager of the KD basketball team, and Hanamiya recognised your talents in the role.  
"Oi, manager." you turned round to see the raven haired captain, and you raised a questioning eyebrow to him. "Have you got the stats for our next opponents?" you scoffed at him and shook your head, handing him a wedge of papers out of your bag, "don't be so stupid. Of course I have them, what do you take me for? An amateur?" It was true that you were arrogant in that aspect. Receiving constant praise from the GoM for your work for 3 years got to your head, after all. He took the papers from you and looked them over, "pretty impressive. I must say, you're much more useful than you look." Quite clearly, he was trying to irk you, but you wasn't going to let him manipulate him so easily, "pff, you don't say, huh? Actually, I'm the best damn manager you'll ever see" you stated confidently, flipping your hair behind your shoulder with your hand and turning on your heel. Behind you, he was pulling a sadistic grin, "I suppose it'll be fun to crush you then" he mumbled to himself, making sure you couldn't hear. Without even saying goodbye, you began to walk away, on your way to your next class.  
"What an insolent first-year."  
-  
After school that day, your team had practice. You began to observe and pick up on their underhanded tactics, it repulsed you to your core. Despite your negatives feelings towards it, winning meant everything. If this team didn't have the natural talent to win and climb their way to the top, then play dirty and win that way. Actually, there was a part of you that enjoyed watching their ways, it thrilled you.  
"I know that you would all like to think that your techniques are polished, but they're far from perfect. You need improvement, you have too many rough edges." You scolded the team, if they were going to stoop to such levels, they should at least do it right. Hanamiya's brow twitched at your comment, as if you would know anything about how this team functioned. "Far from perfect? Oh please, don't get ahead of yourself, and don't try to challenge your upperclassmen, it's impudent. Behave yourself, little girl." Okay, now you were irked. "Excuse me? Don't try to patronise me, I'm only a year younger than you. I'm trying to help you so that you don't get your reckless ass called out, be appreciative of the efforts I'm putting in as your manager." It was a rare occurrence that you would ever back down, and you especially weren't willing to back down to this big-headed sadist. You made good points though, now he thought it through. As a the manager, it was your job to take precautions and improve the team. He smirked at the idea of someone so close to him in intelligence challenging him, "okay then, manager, tell me what we need to do." You smiled with content, and took them through your new ideas and techniques you had planned for them.  
-  
"I must admit, you're very strategic and logical. I would like to say you're almost as intelligent as me." Hanamiya caught up with you as you were walking out of the front of the school after practice, headed home. You let out a sigh, "/almost/?" you questioned, already knowing that his arrogance was far too vast for you to challenge, it would have been a pointless attempt. "So where are you headed?" he interrogated with a curious tone.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Oooo~ going to your boyfriend's house?"  
You rubbed your temples and let out yet another annoyed sigh, "shut up. I'm going home." he expressed a face that told you instantly he was taken aback, "you know, (name), you're quite disrespectful. I don't really appreciate being spoken to in that way," he pulled you into an alleyway and pushed your body up the wall with his, "I don't like smart-ass girls." You grinned at him, pushing your chest out onto his, "I suppose you should put me back down then, huh? I'm not some stupid girl you can woo with your bad boy antics. I have no interest in hedonistic assholes like you, either." He grunted and removed his body from yours, putting you back entirely on your feet. You brushed yourself off and began to walk again, completely ignoring the situation that just occurred.  
On your way back, your phone beeped and you pulled it out, looking at the screen to see who the text message was from.  
\-----  
Akashi Seijuro:  
Hello, (Name). Would you like to meet this weekend? I'll be in Tokyo.  
\-----  
You:  
Hey, Sei-kun. Sure, I'd love to. Normal coffee shop?  
\-----  
Akashi Seijuro:  
Sounds perfect, I'll see you there at 12.00pm sharp on Saturday.  
\-----  
You smiled as you put your phone back in your pocket. Honestly, you really had missed Akashi. He moved to Kyoto when he moved schools, so you haven't seen him since middle school. Fortunately, you still got to see Kuroko and Aomine quite often, as you weren't too far from each other.  
"Was that your little lover boy?" Hanamiya mocked. You glanced at him and rolled your eyes, "no. For your information, it was the captain. We haven't seen each other since middle school." That classic grin of his was smacked across his face, and it was one of the most aggravating things for you to see, "oh yeah, you were the manager of that team, too." You nodded your head, trying to avoid verbal communication. Truly, this man just got on your last nerves.  
He continued to walk with you, trying to bring up pointless topics, with you dismissing them as quickly as he could bring them up. After what seemed like forever, you finally turned up outside of your house. "Well, this is me. Thanks for walking with me, I hope you get back home safely. See ya tomorrow." you waved your hand to him, and opened the gate to your house. He waved back, and disappeared to walk back to his own home.  
He didn't want to admit it, but it seemed that you were getting the better of him.


	2. two | interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: lime/non-explicit smut.

\-----  
Hanamiya Makoto:  
(Name), come and meet me in the main hallway before third period. Need to talk.  
\-----  
You:  
Urgh, really? Can't it wait?  
\-----  
Hanamiya Makoto:  
No.  
\-----  
You:  
Fine.  
\-----  
When he said 'before third period' you assumed he meant break. So when the bell rang, you walked to the main hallway. It wasn't too busy, since it was middle of Summer, the students would tend to sit outside rather than roam the halls. You saw the KD bad boy leaning up against a wall with arms crossed, and you approached him. "So? What's so important?" This was the last thing you wanted to be doing with your break.  
"Follow me." You decided you questioning him would have just been more headache for you, so you complied with his request. Walking down long hallways, feeling like you were going in circles. You began to get annoyed with this goose chase, "Hanamiya, where the hell are we going?" He ignored you completely and carried on walking, "hey! Hanami-"  
Was this man known for spontaneously dragging people into places? It certainly felt like it. The two of you passed a cleaning cupboard and he pulled you into it, the door closed behind you. "What are you playing at?! If you wanted seclusion, we could've just spoken in the gym at practice." You turned back around to grab the door handle, but he caged you in by putting either one of his arms by your side, meaning that you wouldn't be able to open the door. He pushed his body onto yours, making his crotch meet your lower back. He forced you against the wall, pulling you up onto your tips toes, meaning your butt now met with his crotch. This kind of thing seemed to be something he enkoyed doing, this same thing had already happened twice to you now. He leaned his face towards your ear, and began to nibble on the helix of your ear. You let out a shaky breath, "Hanamiya, we're at school."  
"You know, (name)," he pushed his hips harder against you and began to give small kisses down your ear, "you're so interesting. I feel like I'm beginning to take a liking to you." You whimpered and squirmed, "put me down" you demanded weakly, you didn't expect him to be so strong. "You're like a rabbit challenging a lion, it's humourous," he stepped back, but you were sure of what you wanted right now, "fine, but you'll beg for me, I promise you."  
-  
What Hanamiya 'promised' you in the cleaning cupboard was slowly becoming true. It was odd, but it was true. It didn't leave your mind since. He was your upperclassman, and coach/captain of your basketball team, but he was alluring. Every time you thought about it, you would immediately shoot it away. There was no way that you were going to beg for him, that bastard. But the idea, of being under his sheets, being completely taken by him as you moaned his name - it made you feel certain ways you never thought you'd feel for him. Pure lust, and you weren't a lecherous person. Were you completely innocent? No. But were you a whore that would sleep around? Most certainly not.  
-  
"Didn't I tell you?" Hanamiya proudly asked through pants, "that you would end up in my bed like this." You raked your nails across his back, throwing your head back and moaning his name lightly. He continued to pump his hips in between your legs, pleasing your whole body and senses. He left kisses down your neck, and sucked on your sweet spots, leaving his mark. You didn't care if he marked you, for how he was making you fell right now, he could do anything he wanted to you.  
"Cum, pet. Cum for me like the bitch you are." He was treating you like shit, but it made you feel all the more aroused. "Hana- I'm-" you bit down on your bottom lip, and felt your orgasm ride out. After a few more thrusts, you felt his movements become sloppy, and he shot his semen into you.


	3. three | curious red head

It was Saturday, at 11.30am. You looked into your dressing table mirror, numbering off the amount of hickeys that you had been left by that sadistic man. In the heat of the moment, you wanted his touch and markings more than anything. But now, you were struggling to come up with a way that you would manage to hide them. They violated your whole neck and collarbones. You tried to cover them up with concealer, but frankly it just wasn't enough, what you had managed to cover was just going to have to do. Nevertheless, you were still going to see Akashi today. You had missed him so much it almost made you sad. You went downstairs, put your coat on and said goodbye to your mum before leaving.  
You stood outside of the coffee shop that you and the other GoM would often meet at when you all went to middle school, it brought back good memories for you. You looked at your watch, '11.58am'.  
Even though it wasn't 12.00pm /sharp/ like Akashi ordered, he was still there when you got there. You opened the door, and walked over to the booth that he was sat in. There were two cups on the table, he had obviously already ordered one for you. "Sei-kun!" You remarked exuberantly, "I've missed you." you said. He stood up and gave you a hug, "I've missed you, too." He motioned for you to sit down opposite him, and you did just that. You looked down at the hot beverage in front of you, and saw that it was a cappuccino. "Sei-kun, you still remember my favourite drink? Thank you, but you really didn't have to buy it for me. How much was it? I have some money in my bag." He shook his head and waved his hand to brush off your offer, "don't be ridiculous. It's on me." You smiled at him and thanked him. He was known for his chivalrous manners.  
"So, (name), do update me on your life. How has your new school been treating you?" He inquired, and you thought about Hanamiya and the basketball team, your facial expression dropped. "I told you that you should have come to Rakuzan, I can read you like a book. What's bothering you?"  
"Well, I'm the manager of the basketball team. Have you heard about them?" He nodded his head, he had heard plenty about them, "and their captain/coach, he's what leads them to behave like that. I really don't advocate that kind of behaviour, but ultimately, he has more authority than I do because he's the coach, too. He gets on my wick, he's a real bastard." Akashi's gaze was how it normally was and he nonchalantly asked, "is that how you obtained those filthy marks all over your beautiful skin?"  
You sweat-dropped, and took a long sip of your drink. For goodness sake, you could never hide anything from Akashi. "O-of course not. These marks? They're, um..." You tried really hard to rack your brain for an excuse, but you couldn't find anything. Akashi chuckled, "for someone so intelligent, you're awful at making up excuses. So I'm right?" You took another sip of your drink, hoping that the caffeine would make you so alert that you could be quick to make up responses, but you answered him truthfully anyway. "Y-yeah, the team's captain, Hanamiya." Akashi stared at you with a spine-chilling gaze, "you let such scum mark you in such a way?" His tone told you instantly that he was not very impressed, and the fact that you would admit what happened made it all the worse. "It was just a one time thing, you know. I don't quite know what came over me."  
Akashi shook his head in disappointment, and it made your stomach cave. "If you have such needs and frustrations," he took a sip of his tea and placed the cup back down onto the table, "you should come to me." You heart stopped for a second and your face turned bright red, "S-Sei-kun, that's- I could never-" you tried to respond, but you kept tripping over your words. "I sincerely apologise if my behaviour made you uncomfortable, I did not have such intentions at heart." You shook your head and composed yourself, "of course you didn't. It's fine."  
"The others are at a basketball court nearby playing street ball. Would you like to join them? It must have been a while since you last met with them all." You looked up from your cup and nodded at his request, "yeah, that sounds like fun. I have seen Atsushi and Midorima in a while, but I still see Kuroko and Aomine."  
After finishing your drinks, you left the coffee shop and walked down the round to the outside court to meet with the others.


	4. four | lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: dubcon, smut, choking, crying, hardcore punishments, suffocation, anal.

Once again, you found yourself in Hanamiya's house, alone with him. You were sat on his sofa as he was brewing some tea for the two of you. It was true that majority of the time that you were alone with him, he was drilling you into the bed sheets, but that just wasn't the first thing to happen today.  
He brought two mugs of tea in to the living room, handing you one and sitting down next to you. He grabbed your legs and put them up on his lap whilst he surfed through the TV channels. You took a sip of your tea, waiting him to make his mind up. "What do you want to watch?" He asked as he still couldn't decide, you looked at the screen and shrugged, "it doesn't bother me." He let out a loud, long sigh. It was obvious that he was bored, you did suggest that you go out, but he said that it was too much hassle that he couldn't be bothered for. Was that your fault? No, it wasn't. But he had a tendency to take his frustrations out on you. All of this was just a friends with benefits situation, no strings attached. You don't even know how you managed to get yourself in this mess, but there was no chance he would let you leave, even if you wanted to. You were his toy, and his only toy. He lost interest in everyone else when you walked into his life. You had what no one else had, and he wasn't going to let you get away. You were caught in the spiders web. It was funny, you're not one to slip up - but something about the way he caressed your body so lovingly one minute, and then left bruises all over you from hickeys and gripping onto you so hard. It wasn't something you had experienced with a person before, and adrenaline ran through your veins every time he was near.  
"I'm bored, so we're gonna fuck" he stated with complete confidence, picking you up off the sofa and threw you over his shoulder. You yelped in surprise, "you can't just demand things like that!" You protested, but he wasn't paying any attention to you, "I can. You're my possession." Hearing him saying it aloud excited you, he was so insanely attractive.  
Your back was met with his bed sheets as he chucked you onto his bed. He placed himself in between your legs, making your legs rest on his thighs. This position was so embarrassing, you were 100% open to him. You heard your shirt ripping in half as he pulled it, making it release it's restriction on you, he then pulled it off of your body and threw it across the room, staring at your breasts that were covered by your bra. Next item of clothing to come off was your skirt, he zipped it down all the way, making it come off of you. He pulled it out from underneath you and it found the same treatment that your shirt did. Even though he was completely ruining your clothes, that wasn't your main problem - right now you just wanted him inside of you. He tore your panties and bra off, leaving you completely exposed. It was far unbalanced, he was still completely clothed and you were laying there with not a piece on you.  
He got off of the bed, and went into the drawers. Out of interest, you hoisted yourself up to see what he was getting. He walked over to the bed with rope, a gag, a blindfold, and something else that you couldn't quite make out. You gulped, oh no, it was about to get painful. "Get on your hands and knees for me, now." It was best that you just did as he asked of you, otherwise the torture you were soon to face would be ten times worse. You reluctantly got over onto your hands and knees, and waited for his next move. "What a good, obedient pet you are."  
He positioned himself back behind you, and moved his hands round holding the gag, he placed the red ball in your mouth, and fastened the leather straps behind your head. You let out a soft moan, feeling restricted already. Much to your ignorance at the time, you were about to get a lot more restricted. Next came the blindfold, you vision went black and you felt him tying it up. "This sight..." he stated with ecstasy tangled in his tone. He grabbed your arms and pulled them behind your back, making your upper body fall down onto the bed, leaving your ass up. He held your wrists with one hand, and grabbed the rope with the other, wrapping it around your wrists and pulling tightly. You were completely defenceless, there was no way you could get out of these ropes. Your body was his to take and do whatever he pleased with.  
Finally came the last item that he had. You felt a collar wrap around your neck and tighten, he pulled on the leash he had attached to it, making you lift slightly. "Good, it's tight enough." You moaned into the gag, you literally were his pet.  
He spanked your ass cheek, "did I say you could make a sound?" You shook your head, biting down on the gag. "If you don't do as I say, there will be punishments." Your whole body quivered as he said that, frightened half to death as to what he would do. He grabbed your ass cheeks and pulled them apart, you felt his tongue lick up and down your cunt, and you once again moaned into the gag. The sensation was snatched away from you as soon as you began to make the lewd sounds. "You really need to be disciplined" he said before spanking your ass once again, leaving a hand print. It was so difficult to suppress your screams, but you were managing. He gave you back the sensation that he teased your with, licking your cunt and clit, making your thighs shake. He devoured your nether regions without a hint of remorse or gentle intent. Quickly, he stopped his tongue and took his face away - denying any kind of orgasm you were close to.  
He pulled the leash harder, making you choke and produce cut off and muffled yelps. He stopped moving, and you knew you had just made a mistake. "You made a noise without permission, do you know what that means?" You began to tremble, and hesitantly shook your head. "Let me teach you then, you slut."  
He rammed himself into you without any warning, and you didn't expect such an overwhelming experience to hit you so hard. All responses you could have given were knocked out of you, and you bit down even harder on the gag - hoping it would help. He dragged his nails down your back with one hand, and pulled on the leash even harder with the other, his thrusts were going 150mph, and you could feel tears streaming down your face as your airways were cut off and the explicit adrenaline that was surging through your whole body as his cock mangled your insides, hitting every area with such intensity. "You slut, you don't even deserve to moan for me. You deserve to be fucked like the rag doll you are, I'll destroy your soul, mind and body. You'll submit to me," his paces became rougher, "And. Only. Me. You got it, bitch?" You nodded your head, swearing that the gag was going to break if you bit down on it any harder. You face was wet from your tears, and you dug your nails into your hands, trying to distract yourself from this brutal treatment you were receiving. The hand was was being dragged down your back moved round to your clit and started to rub circles, adding to the white lights you could see inside of the pitch black blindfold. You screamed and moaned on impulse, but a lot of the sound was blocked by the gag. He took his hand away, but carried on pumping in and out of you. He pulled the leash harder, making you upper body jolt up, and the pressure was beginning to strangle you. "Uh oh baby, that noise you made sounded like you were enjoying yourself too much. Are you ready for your punishment now?" Before you could even process the question, he pulled out of you and came on your second hole. He thrust into your asshole, it felt so tight and you screeched, tears now dripping from your face onto the bed. You cried and screamed in useless protest, begging for forgiveness. You saw stars, and was sure that you were about to pass out. But he released his grip on the leash, causing you to fall back down. He gripped onto your waist and used it to thrust in and out of your ass at a imposing and formidable pace. You tried to take deep breaths, but your tears were causing your breathing to hitch. "Fuck, you're so tight in here, pet. Am I the first to violate you here?" He was, and it was so malevolent that you couldn't adjust to his size fucking you in new places. Your screams and cries converted into moans of pleasure, and he chuckled. "Such a filthy little slut."  
His strong grip cause your waist and hips to bruise, this was sure to show anyone else that you belonged to someone else. "You've been a good girl" he praised. He undid the buckle of your gag with one hand, and it fell onto the bed. You inhaled a great amount of air, finally not being constricted by such an instrument. Your screams were now un-muted as he completely made a mess of you, "fuck me harder, Makoto!" You moaned with desperation. He was slamming into your g-spot in your ass, and you could tell this was going to be an orgasm like none other. He didn't degrade you, instead done as you asked and made his thrusts harder. "You know," he panted, "I think I'm actually falling in love with my rag doll." It wasn't like him, especially in such vicious sex, but you took knowledge of what he said. "I'm gonna cum!" You screamed, and he pulled back out of your ass and pushed himself back into your pussy, and pushed two fingers into your ass so that both of your g-spots were being pleasured. "Cum, Princess. You want to cum all over me, don't you?" Your legs trembled, your breathing became mismatched, and your body shook. You threw your head back as you felt your fluids soak him and you. "Just a little more," he said to you in heat. "I- (name)!" He shouted out as he came for a second time inside of you.  
-  
After the sex, you were red raw and sore. He untied your hands, took your blindfold off and unhooked the leash, but leaving the collar itself on. You slumped down on top of his bed, completely senseless. Not being able to move at all as you had his cum dribble out of your pussy and spread all over your ass. You panted, "I've never had sex like that." He smirked proudly, "well did you like it?"  
"I loved it."  
He picked you up and put you under the covers with him, you laying on his chest as he had his arm around you. He had told you during your 'punishment' that he believed he was beginning to fall in love with his 'rag doll'. It was a dysphemistic and degrading way to put it, but he meant you. You sighed and snuggled to him closer, "I think I'm falling in love with you, too." He kissed the top of your head gently.


	5. five | none of that matters to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: short smut and abusive undertones.

"It was obvious people would react this way, why are you so shocked?!" You shouted at your boyfriend with impatience creeping up in your voice, your relationship was still fresh at this point. You're a first-year, and Hanamiya is a second-year. So when you got into a public relationship, people blew up about it. Not just because of the age thing, which you didn't see why it mattered anyway. You were 7 months apart in age, but you were just born in the months that meant your years were cut apart, meaning you were in separate ones. It was also the fact that the two 'geniuses' of the school had begun to date, and that you were a graceful and elegant female who was considerate and loving, and he was a sadistic antagonist that loved to cause destruction wherever he went. But your personalities complimented each other in that aspect, when he got too hot-headed, you were cool-headed enough to be there to calm him down. No matter what school you ended up at, people would gossip and try to stir with relationships. You never really understood why people do that, but they just did. Maybe their lives were so tedious that they have to delve into others peoples' lives?  
"I'm not shocked, I just want everyone to butt out of my god damn relationship. It infuriates me! Who the fuck cares if I love you? What business is it of anyone else's?!" He lost his normal collected mind-set and pinned you up against the wall and you winced at the sharp pain your back faced when it hit the wall. He lowered his head down to your neck and began to attack it with kisses and hickeys, you whimpered out, "Makoto, please don't take your anger out on me." You asked. For some reason, you didn't fear him, and you believed that he never would. Despite how he came across at first glance, he would never abuse you with intent to actually hurt you on a large scale, maybe if you were in bed, but not out of that context. "Be quiet, bitch" he was always so cold when he was angry, but you put up with it. You loved him, and you knew his aggressive behaviour wasn't directly aimed at you. Your body was just the perfect thing for him right now.  
-  
Your clothes were littered all over the room from where you've undressed each other on the way up to the bedroom. He loved seeing you like this, riding his cock like it was the last thing you would ever do, like it was the only thing you knew. He loved hearing your squeals and desperate moans that would fall out of your mouth as his cock rubbed right on the bit inside of your pussy that chucked barrels of pleasure through your nerves each time the blunt tip of his cock punched it. Your back was arched, and his calloused hands gripped your waist, helping you move up and down his cock. "Makoto!" You screamed, he grunted and threw his head back, "scream my name, just like that."  
"Makoto!"  
"More!"  
"I want more, Makoto, fuck me, Makoto, please, Makoto!" He moaned out and began to thrust his hips upwards, "fuck, yes! Hearing you moan my name like that," he bit down on his lip, "is so fucking sexy, ride my cock faster, (name)" his moans were like a sweet melody, and his words made you so weak. "You're a good girl," he panted as he caressed your thighs as you continued to bounce up and down on him at a faster rate. "You're a really-ahh nggh" he thrust his hips upwards and held you in place and sighed, "good little pet." He came in you, but you carried on riding until your own orgasm was ready. After his grips became like a vice on you, you came over him. Falling down onto his chest, panting and covered in sweat.  
"I love you, (name)." You kissed his chest, "I love you, too," you looked up to him, your chin resting on his head, "are you okay now? Did I do a good job of de-stressing you?" You inquired with a grin, he rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you always do a good job of alleviating my stress, idiot. I wouldn't be with you if you didn't." You really did love Hanamiya, even though sometimes he could be insensitive and cruel. And absurd as it may sound, he made you so insanely happy. No one at school was going to simmer down to this turn of events without a bit of uproar, you both knew that at the beginning. But it was something you were willing to endure.


	6. six | it feels like forever.

You woke up tangled with Hanamiya under the covers. He was still asleep, with a protective arm caging you. You blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light coming from the blinds. It was never a good idea to wake Hanamiya from his sleep, so when you woke up earlier than him you would just try to be as silent as possible. Slowly, you got out of Hanamiya's caging arms and picked up your phone. Today was the day that all of the Generation of Miracles would be in Tokyo, and of course, you were going as well. You had seen Akashi a few times since the meeting in the coffee shop, and you saw Kuroko frequently. Hanamiya disapproved of you meeting with the members of a team that had beat them, but you had to explain that you were friends for a long time, you weren't just going to drop him. Even though Hanamiya was selfish and never liked you to have the attention of anyone else, he allowed your friendship with the smaller blue haired male. You got along well with Kagami, too, but you didn't speak to anyone else at Seirin. Most especially Kiyoshi, you would fear for your life if you had ever developed a friendship with the Iron Heart.  
You stretched and looked at the time on your phone, it was 10.00am, and you didn't have to meet with the others for another hour. Most likely, you were going to play street ball (well, you would sit to the side and watch), talk and update for a bit, and then grab a bite to eat. This would be the first time all of you would be together since middle school, so you were quite excited. Your bag was open, and you reached for it to grab your clothes and hairbrush. Hanamiya's house was like a second home to you, you spent a lot of time here. After last night, you were going to need to have a shower before you went to see them. Grabbing what you needed from your bag, you got up and headed for the shower.  
Once you were done, you walked back into Hanamiya's room all dry and clothed. What a typical thing, he was still asleep. It was 10.30am now, and you would have to get going soon so you would be on time. Akashi would scold you if you were even a minute late, he was very tight on punctuality. You put your toothbrush and hairbrush back into your bag, and zipped it up. Hanamiya grunted, and began to wake up. He saw that you were preparing your bag, completely forgetting that you had plans for today. "Where are you going?" He said in a hoarse, agitated voice. You looked over to him laying in the bed, "today I'm going to see my friends from middle school, remember?"  
"Urgh, oh yeah. The miracle brats. Are you going to be long? I want you to come back here afterwards, okay?" You rolled your eyes, "they're not brats, they're nice people. But okay, I'll come back here afterwards. I doubt I'll be gone all day, I'll text you." You said as you walked over to the bed and gave him a kiss before leaving.  
-  
Walking to the arranged meeting point, you only saw Kuroko, Kise and Kagami there. You ran up, waving at them, "hey guys!" The butterflies were eating away at your stomach, this was such a rare occasion. "(name)-chhi!" Kise said with his classic boisterous tone. "Hiya, (name), how have you been?" Kuroko asked, you nodded and gave them all a hug, including Kagami. It made him blush and you giggled, "it's just a hug. Don't get so nervous, plus, it's just me." The next to arrive were Midorima and Aomine, both so towering that you had forgotten how intimidating they were. Oh, speaking of intimidating heights, "Murasaki!" You shouted as you saw him walking. He had that usual 'I don't care, I want sweets' expression plastered on his face. As he approached you, he sighed and put his huge hand on your head "you still haven't grown, (name)-chin." He said boredly, and you shook your head to get his hand off. "I knew you'd have that classic Atsushi face on you, so I brought you something to brighten up your day." His eyes lit up as you pulled a bag of sweets out of your bag and handed them to him, they were his favourite. "You gonna be active and willing to participate in group interactions rather than sulking now?" This was always how you worked with the purple haired giant, it was the only way. Midorima pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose "(name) is still the same as ever."  
You turned around to look at him, "well would any of you want me any other way?" You smiled. Aomine 'tch'ed with impatience, "classic Akashi, always the last to arrive even though he arranges it." You shook your head to defend your red-headed friend, but before you could speak, you felt a hand place on your shoulder. "I'm sorry for being the last to arrive, shall we play some street ball?" You quickly spun round and hugged Akashi, "Sei-kun!" He patted your head and hugged you back. "Hello, (name)."  
Six of them began to play street ball, three-on-three, and Kuroko sat with you. "He really does give me the same vibes that the others do, that teammate of yours." You told Kuroko as you watched Kagami's impressive abilities. He nodded his head, he was always a quiet soul, "he's incredible." You remembered back to the Seirin v. KD game, and felt obliged to apologise for what happened. "Hey, Kuroko, I know it was a while ago. But I'm sorry about your game with my school, they really hurt you guys." He shook his head, "don't worry about it. We're healed now. But as their manager, why do you let them behave like that?" He asked. You sighed, "well, Makoto is their captain and coach, so I don't have as much ground as him. If I could, I would remove their tactics. But once Hanamiya has his teeth in something, he won't let it go. I suppose his stubbornness is just another thing that makes me love him though. "  
-  
The eight of you sat in a fast food restaurant, you were sat in between Akashi and Murasakibara, opposite Kuroko. As you were eating, they were all talking about basketball. Akashi picked up quickly on your silence, and questioned you about it. "You're quiet. Is everything okay?" You smiled and hummed, to reassure him that you were indeed okay. Aomine decided it was time to involve you in the conversation, and change the whole topic to you completely. "So (name), you're dating a bad boy now? Must say, never really saw him as your type." You swallowed your food and stared daggers at him, "does it really matter to you, Daiki?" you tilted your head and smiled, "or are you just interested in the gossip?"  
"Nothing like that at all, (name). Actually, I was just thinking," he looked at Akashi, and then back to you, "Akashi must be pretty jealous." The table went silent, your gazed broadened and you took another sip from the straw of your drink. Provoking the situation further, Aomine continued to talk about it, "he's had a thing for you since forever. Have you not noticed?"  
"Daiki-" Akashi spoke up, "don't behave so immaturely." Aomine swallowed the food he had in his mouth, "I'm just saying" he said in his defence. The topic was quickly dismissed, and the conversation fired back up. You didn't let what Aomine said get into your head, it was Aomine, he was always like that.  
"It feels like it's been forever since we all met like this, don't you think?" You asked as you left the fast food restaurant, they all agreed with you. You looked at your watch, '5.20pm' oh shit, you really must have lost track of time. It wasn't too late, so Hanamiya probably isn't worrying yet, and he hadn't text you to ask where you were. Deciding it was time to get going, as it was a 25 minute walk, you turned around to speak to them all. "I've had a really nice day, but I have to get going. We'll all meet up again soon, okay?" You said as you gave them all a hug, they wished you well and said goodbye. Akashi held you for longer than the others did, you didn't get to see him as much.  
-  
You knocked on Hanamiya's door, and waited for him to answer. The door opened and you made your way in. "Did you have a nice day?" he questioned. You nodded and smiled, "yeah, I really did. I didn't realise how much I missed them all, but we're gonna meet up again next month." Ignoring the topic you were talking about, he wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your ear, "and now I get to have you back all to myself." At the end of the day, he was always selfish, and he wouldn't want anyone else to be the centre of your attention but him. You turned your head and kissed him on the lips, and you made out standing in the hallway.


	7. seven | lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: choking, rope, passing out.

"I love you," Hanamiya whispered sweet nothings to you as he kissed down your naked body. Your hands caressed over his rippling abs and muscular arms as he made sure he kissed every place possible, "I love you, too." Your bodies rubbed together, and you could feel his exposed erection poking at you, your timid moans echoed through his ears and it made him crave you so much more. His kisses trailed down, in between your breasts, to your abs, and to the top of your sensitive area. You let out a hitched breath as he got closer and closer to where you wanted to feel him the most.  
Your hands found their way to his head and your fingers laced with his hair as he began to eat you out. He stimulated your clit with his powerful tongue, so you lightly arched your back and squeezed your eyes shut, biting down on your lip so he couldn't hear what his ministrations did to you. He stuck his tongue inside of your hole and your back arched higher and you moaned, but stopped it coming out too loud. "Moan for me," you shook your head, "no, I don't want-" he twisted his tongue inside you you, now licking parts that hadn't been licked before. You couldn't help yourself, and you couldn't hold back. You gripped onto his hair tighter and moaned, "Makoto!" His tongue's pace got quicker with licking your clit as soon as you moaned his name, "yes, you fucking whore, moan my name." he ordered you through his quick, strong licks. Your legs shook viciously, and you pushed his face further into your pussy, "yes, Makoto! Please, just like that!" No matter what you did, no matter how much you tried to fight it, you would always submit to him and you would always get caught in his web. Your juices were flowing from you, onto his face and tongue. It wouldn't take much longer until you completely came undone, but as if your lover was going to let you experience such pleasure before he could. He pulled his face away, and got back up to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his lips, but you were his pet, and you had to do exactly as he order - you dare not question him.  
"Suck my cock, now." He backed up to sit on his heels on the bed, and you moved so that you were bent over, your face in front of his cock. He pumped his dick and grabbed the back of your head, "open your mouth for me, pet." You did as he said and opened wide, he forced your head down his cock all in one go, and it surprised you and you gagged for air. "That's a good girl, get used to my cock being down your throat like this," he forced your head to bob up and down his cock and you tried to pull your head up so that you could breathe, but he wasn't ready for that yet. You moaned, sending vibrations down his cock, he threw his head back and continued to force your head. Instead of interpreting that your moans were hints of needing air, it turned him on more and he wanted to fuck-face you harder. Tears ran from your eyes, and you could feel yourself getting light-headed. This pushed his sadistic kinks over the edge, and he came down your throat and in your mouth. He gripped your hair and pulled you back off of his cock, he pulled your head up so that he could look into your eyes. Your mouth was open with his cum in your mouth, saliva mixed with cum escaping down your chin, panting for air. He smirked evilly, "what a sight to see. Swallow my cum." he pushed your chin up with his other hand so that your mouth would close, and you swallowed.  
He pushed you backwards so that you were laying on your back again. He grabbed rope from under the pillow, and tied your hands above your head to the bed post. "I won't push your body too hard tonight, I can imagine you're still healing. So just rope will do, yes?" Making sure you didn't do anything to make him change his mind, you looked him in the eyes and nodded. He grabbed your thighs and pushed them upwards, resting them on his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and met your pussy with the tip of his length. He looked you dead in the eyes as he pushed himself into you, and you winced at his girth widening your hole. He pumped his cock in and out of you whilst gripping onto the bed sheets, "fucking yes, (name), you're so tight and wet. Scream for me, pet." You bit down on your lip and looked up at him as he was forcing himself in and out of you. You didn't do as he had asked, and he stopped his thrusts. "I said," he pulled out slowly and rammed himself back in with harsh force, and you screamed out, throwing your head back and pulling on the ropes that restricted your wrists, "scream for me." He moved both of his hands up to your neck and wrapped his huge hands around your slender neck, choking you. You gave strangled pants and moans as his cock pummeled you and his grip tightened, you began to see three of everything and felt your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Sweat forming all over the both of you.  
That night, you were fucked senselessly and relentlessly until you passed out from the acute pleasure you experienced.


	8. eight | lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: slapping, jealously, bdsm, crying, degrading.

"You speak to that Akashi guy way too much. What even is he to you?" It was true that you did speak to Akashi everyday over text, but was /he/ really anyone to get jealous over? Even so, it hurt you slightly that Hanamiya questioned your relationship with your former captain, you weren't one to cheat. "We're just good friends, he's a nice guy, you should meet him next time we all see each other again." Hanamiya scoffed, "I'd rather pass. The Generation of Miracles are far overrated, and I don't fancy meeting a guy that clearly is after you, I'll break his kneecaps." Your eyebrow twitched and you argued back to defend your friend, "they're not overrated. They're far superior than anyone in basketball of this age range, and he isn't after me, he just cares about my well-being."  
"Good, because you're mine. No one else is allowed to touch you, you're my bitch and you'll grovel at my feet, and my feet only." This man, this monster, he genuinely did speak to you as if you were nothing, something with no value. But you knew that his words, in his own twisted way, showed that he cared and had a fear of losing you. He pulled you into his embrace and made out with you. He traveled his hands down to your thighs and pulled them up so that they wrap around his waist. "Do you seriously want sex /again/?" You giggled as he began to walk up the stairs with you, he nodded his head whilst he was kissing you.  
-  
He tied your hands behind your back, and tied around your torso, specifically under your boobs. You were knelt down on his floor as he placed a blindfold, gag and collar with a leash on his bed. His cock was as hard as a rock, and he walked over to you, gripping your hair and pumping his length with his hand. "Open your slutty little mouth," as soon as you did, he shoved his cock in your mouth and began to thrust in and out of your mouth, gripping your hair tighter and tighter. He fucked your mouth and you could feel the blunt of his cock prodding at the back on your throat, the repeated feelings made you choke, and you pulled your head away for air. But he forced your mouth back on, "did I say you could stop?" He moved harder in and out of your mouth, and you dragged your tongue up and down his cock. Once again, his ministrations were making you struggle for air and you pulled your head away. He pulled your hair down so that you were looking up at him, "did I say that you could stop, you whore?" You shook your head, and you felt his hand slap you round the face, the tingling sensation spreading across that side of your face. "No, I didn't, so take my dick back in your mouth," he rammed his whole cock into your mouth and down your throat, making you moan. He pulled your hair and choked you with his size, your muffled gags and the wet sounds of him fucking your face brutally were all just showing him how much dominance he had over you. He bit down on his lip, "I'm gonna cum on your face, (name)!" He pulled out of your mouth and pumped his cock furiously before the tip released his thick white cum all over your face. Instead of cleaning you up, he rubbed it more over your face. "Get up on the bed, in the position I like to fuck you the most in." Okay, it was time for this punishment again.  
You got up onto the bed on your knees, and he forced you down that you you had your ass up and face down, facing away from him. You felt the blindfold cover your eyes, the gag place in your mouth and the collar wrap around your neck. He always got so aroused every time you were like this, your sex wasn't like this all of the time, but it was occasionally. He pulled on the leash so make sure it was tight enough, "are you ready to be fucked by your Master now?" You nodded your head and moaned into the gag, it was so weird how his degrading behaviour made you feel all the more needy for him. You felt him rubbing his tip on your hole before he forced himself in. As usual, he demanded you not make a noise otherwise you would find yourself in deep punishments. But it was so hard to keep quiet when all you wanted to do was scream his name as he annihilated you and made you feel ways no else could. As he was fucking you, he kept moaning your name and pulled on your leash and used his other hand to rub your clit, you were biting down harshly on the gag because it was the only thing to help quiet yourself down. The blindfold was beginning to stick to your face as his cum was starting to dry. Suddenly, you heard your phone ringing on the bedside table, you thought that Hanamiya would ignore it, but you were stupid to believe so. He stopped rubbing your clit and reached over to your phone, "Akashi Seijuro" he stated whilst still pumping in and out of you, you shook your head and tried to say "don't answer" but your attempts were muted. He slid his thumb across the screen to answer the call and put it on loudspeaker. "(Name)?" You could hear your red-headed friend from the other end of the phone, and Hanamiya used the hand that was pulling on the leash to take the gag out of your mouth. His thrusts roughened as he did so, but you bit your lip to remain silent, there was no way Akashi could know what you were doing. Hanamiya put the phone next to you, "go on, (name), answer your friend." Hanamiya was a crafty man, and you shook your head, trying your very best to suppress your screams. Then he shouted, "go on, answer him, otherwise I'll fuck your ass and pull on your leash until you pass out." You knew he wasn't bluffing. "S-S-Sei-AHHH" you screeched as Hanamiya changed his angle, rubbing on your g-spot, "moan louder, so that he knows just what you're doing." You spat out strangled and choked cries and screams for the man that was fucking you with no mercy, with malicious intent for the person on the phone. The other end of the phone went silent, "p-p-p-please, Makoto! I beg of you! Don't h-humiliate me like this!"  
"No, because good, sloppy little sluts do as they're told. You hear that, Akashi? She's /my/ pet." Tears began to stream down your face, because one of your closest friends was hearing you scream like a weakling whilst being rammed into, and because the sensations Hanamiya was giving you were too overwhelming, you couldn't handle it. "Whose whore are you?" Hanamiya asked, loudly enough to make sure Akashi could hear. You clenched your teeth and swallowed your dignity, "I'm your whore, Master." Akashi didn't hang up, but he didn't speak, either. "Scream," Hanamiya demanded as he rubbed on your walls and slammed into your g-spot, you screamed out, suddenly feeling the hot bliss build inside of you. "MASTER! PLEASE, I CAN'T KEEP-" you tried to tell him about your oncoming orgasm, but you left it too late, you came all over him and he pulled on the leash tighter as he released his own orgasm inside of your hot cunt.  
After he was done, he hung up on Akashi. Honestly, Hanamiya was surprised that he stayed on the phone for so long. But it was entertaining to him, he managed to play with your little admirer's mind for longer than he had hoped for. Your tears surged down your face as he took your blindfold off and untied you.


	9. nine | you're insane.

\-----  
Akashi Seijuro:  
You're meeting me. Today.  
\-----  
Your heart felt like a weight and it sunk to the pit of your stomach, you 100% knew what this was about.  
\-----  
You:  
Okay.  
\-----  
Conflicting thoughts and emotions gushed through your whole nervous system as you sat at your dressing table, brushing through your (h/c) strands of hair and making sure your makeup was impeccable. You felt your cheeks burn, and your stomach flutter. The fear, anticipation and nervousness about meeting with Akashi after what he heard on the phone snatched you from behind and was dragging you into a dark corner of overthinking and paranoia. Immediately, your mind was snapped from your lingering anxieties by the alarm on your phone that told you to leave to meet him. The phone continued to beep for another ten seconds, but all you could do was just sit there, frozen.  
-  
"Sei-kun, hey," your hands were shaking as you stood in front of him in a park, your fingertips had pins and needles. "Hello, (name), how are you?" You were reluctant to answer fully, he knew you well, but you didn't know if he was playing at something. "I'm well, yourself?" He nodded his head and took a step closer to you, pulling you into a hug. He didn't seem tense, and it made you feel slightly relieved.  
"Tell me why you let such a monster treat you, a diamond amongst a pile of rocks, as shit?" Hearing him say something like that made your heart sink, he even swore, which was far out of character for him. The relieved feeling that you had was relinquished, and now you felt nervous - almost sick. "I- he, Makoto, I-" you were so lost for words, and you kept tripping over every world you pathetically spat out. Did you feel that Makoto treated you like shit? No, of course you didn't. Sure, you knew he was sadistic and an asshole, but not to you, right? He loved you, and you loved him. "I love him" you finally managed to get it off your tongue, and it came out quickly, all in one breath. Akashi pulled back from you, holding your arms, giving you that glare dead in the eyes. Akashi was never someone you feared, you were always too close, but right now you felt like you were about to turn into stone. What he heard on the phone, what he heard of you, you felt embarrassed, ashamed and in a weird way, remorseful. There was no doubt that he knew what it was, and why he hadn't brought it up yet bothered you.  
"Someone that does something like he did last night is not a good person, that's messed up." You cocked your eyebrow at him, "excuse me, Lord Akashi, but didn't you try to injure Kagami when you first met with a pair of scissors?" It wound him up when you called him 'Lord Akashi' - that wasn't your name for him. "That's not that same, and that's beside the point. I'm asking you about your clearly dysfunctional relationship with an arrogant, childish idiot that has no right to stand by your side." Okay, yeah, Akashi did tend to speak his mind - but this was just outright disrespectful. You pulled out of Akashi's grip, displaying your annoyance, "Sei-kun - that's not funny. Don't talk about him like that, I know he doesn't seem like a nice person at first glance-"  
"First glance? Are you kidding me? I'm-"  
"I'm speaking, don't behave so insolently," you cleared your throat, "he may not seem pleasant at first, but he just has unresolved issues. He doesn't bring any harm to me." His eyes stayed cold, "really? It didn't sound that way to me." Your heart started beating quicker and your face turned red, "t-that, that's completely different!"  
"Does he leave marks on you when he defiles you in that manner?" Goddamnit, why did he always have to speak so formally? It just made the whole situation a lot more embarrassing for you - it made your cheeks burn. "Sei-kun," you clenched your fists, "don't talk about sex like it's some taboo act, you're making me feel awkward about it."  
"Answer the question." There was no point in lying, he'd catch you out on it in a millisecond. You looked down at the floor, and swallowed your pride where you stood there and then, "y-yeah he does, but not in a painful way."  
You didn't really know what to expect as a response, you just felt his hand on your head, "(name), look at me. Do not lower your head to me." Thank goodness, he didn't seem angry. You lifted your head up, and you met his gaze - that spine-chilling stare. "Sei-kun," you whimpered, tears resting on the waterline of your eyes, "please don't be mad at me..." He stroked your hair, and placed his hand at the back of your head, pulling you into his chest. He nuzzled his face onto the top of your head, "mad at you? Never." It was subtle, but you felt him kiss the top of your head, your gripped onto his top, standing there in his embrace until he was sick of you.  
"Do you mind getting your hands off my girlfriend?" You heard Hanamiya's voice from behind you, and you felt as if a tight band squeeze was squeezing round your head, and a ringing noise in your ears. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' Every limb of yours froze in place, and your grip on Akashi's top didn't loosen. "Ahh, you must be Hanamiya Makoto, am I correct?" Akashi looked up to look at him, but he still had his hand on you. "Yeah, (name)'s boyfriend. That means you're Akashi Seijuro, right? I'll ask once more, mind getting your hands off my girlfriend?" Akashi let go of you and took a step back, "no need to be so possessive, we're just close friends."  
Hanamiya put his arm around your shoulder, "no need to be possessive? I'm sorry, that's just how I am. Didn't you hear from last night? She's my pet. I own her." Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and took a step forward, "I say that I shall forgive no one, not even my own parents, if they defy me. However, those regulations stand for (name), too. Those who defy her shall not be forgiven." Akashi's gaze widens, staring Hanamiya dead in the eye. He activated his Emperor Eye, "kneel before me."  
Without restraint, Hanamiya fell down to his knees on the floor - completely captivated by Akashi's eye. You snapped out of your daze, slightly shocked that Akashi's Emperor Eye had been brought back out, and shocked that he used it on your boyfriend. You grabbed Hanamiya quickly, "Sei-kun! Stop it!" You cried, you knew Hanamiya wasn't hurt but you didn't like that your best friend and boyfriend weren't getting along. Hanamiya stood back up, clenching his teeth, "you bastard." He raised his arm to hit Akashi, but you grabbed his arm before he could swing it. "Makoto," you stated with a stern voice. "Get off of me," he challenged, but you didn't let go. "Don't." You ordered him, and he turned his head to look down to you, seeing your expression and hearing your stern tone, he lowered his arm - understanding that that was the best decision he could make. You took his hand into yours and looked at Akashi, staring into his Emperor Eye, as if to say 'you wouldn't dare use it on me.'  
"Sei-kun, I'm sorry that our meeting was short - but I have to leave. We'll rearrange a day where we can spend longer together, and speak properly." He didn't respond, just averted his stare to Hanamiya, "I suppose you always did behave most sensibly in unfit situations. Goodbye."  
You couldn't tell if he was angry at Hanamiya, or if he was upset with you for practically telling him to leave, but his farewell was blunt and cut off - behaviour that you hardly ever saw directed at you from Akashi. Right now, that wasn't your main concern, you had to deal with Hanamiya first and then sort out Akashi later. If you explained and spoke to him, surely he would be understanding? If he would listen, surely it would all be okay?  
-  
"He's so cocky, just because he comes from some high and mighty family and status doesn't mean that he can be so goddamn disrespectful!" Hanamiya punched his door, making it leave an indented hole. You jumped slightly, but not quite frightened. "He was just doing what he thought was best, he's not like anyone you've met before. We've always been close, he just wants to make sure I'm functioning and safe." You tried to talk to Hanamiya about it, hoping he would calm down and see why Akashi was holding you like that, and why he used his Emperor Eye. Hanamiya didn't turn to look at you, he radiated vexation. "Makoto," you went to touch him, "I love you."  
He sighed, and turned to look at you. He held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "I don't want you to see or speak to him anymore." Your eyes widened, and you took a step back. Really? Was this going to be how it is? "What? Makoto don't be-"  
"He clearly has a thing for you, I don't like that. You're mine, no one else can lay a hand on you. I won't allow it." You felt a twinge of anger kindle in you, and you sure as hell wasn't going to drop your friendship with Akashi - he meant too much to you. "Not a chance! Akashi is my best friend, he doesn't see me like that and vice versa! Can you seriously not control your jealousy?! This is what Sei-kun meant!"  
You felt your body shaking, this bothered you a lot more than it should have done. He lowered his hand, and opened his eyes to look at you, "are you going against what I'm telling you?" Telling you? Excuse him, but last time you checked you didn't have to follow every single world he dished out - you were your own person, not a pet like he would enjoy to claim you as. "You're /telling/ me? That's not fair, you don't control me, Makoto."  
He took a step closer to you and grabbed your chin to make you look up at him, "be a good little girl and just obey, okay?" His calloused hand made its way down to your ass and grabbed it, but you pulled away, out of his grip. "Stop that!" As soon as you said that, his face contorted with annoyance and displeasure, he pushed you to the side, making you fall down, "whatever then, you fucking slut. Go fuck Akashi - as if I care." You felt a prickling sensation in your eyes, and your vision went blurry, "I hate it when you're like this!" You shouted at him before getting up, and leaving his room without a goodbye from either one of you, and you left to go back home.  
You would sort this later. Now you needed to sort out Akashi.


	10. ten | the truth.

It was only 12.00pm, so you decided to call Akashi - he was bound to still be in Tokyo.  
\--- Hello, (name)? ---  
\--- Sei-kun, where are you? I wanna come see you ---  
\--- I'm with the others, we probably can't talk about it with them here, but come and see us anyway, we're at the court we're normally at ---  
\--- Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes ---  
-  
10 minutes later, you turned up to the street court and saw them playing basketball, Murasakibara sitting to the side. You didn't want to interrupt their game so instead of announcing your arrival you walked to sit with Murasakibara.  
"Hey, (name)-chin."  
"Hiya, Murasaki. How have you been? I'm surprised to see you back in Tokyo so soon."  
"Yeah I've been okay. And yep, we had a practice match against Touou."  
You nodded, and watched the others play. They all played so well with each other, but the incident this morning still stayed on your mind - and Murasakibara could tell that you were being bothered by something. Normally, he was a lethargic and carefree person, but seeing you upset displeased him, you were such a caring and kind person, you shouldn't feel down. "(Name)-chin?" You looked at him and put on a forced smile, "yeah?"  
"What's wrong? You seem distracted." You thought it through, and honestly, he was probably the best person to talk to about this. Apart from you, he was the closest person to Akashi, so he could probably give some sufficient advice or information. You let out a low, long sigh and scratched the back of your head. "Promise not to tell?"  
"Yeah sure, promise."  
"This morning I met with Sei-kun, we didn't get to speak about much. But he was concerned, believing that my relationship with Makoto was abusive, and this is a bit too much information, but my bruises and marks don't come from violent abuse, if you catch my drift. I explained it to Sei-kun, and he gave me a prolonged hug. I don't know why he was there, but Makoto saw us and he started on Sei-kun, and Sei-kun used his Emperor Eye. It had me taken aback, and I decided to end our meeting and rearrange it for another time."  
"His Emperor Eye?" Murasakibara inquired with wide eyes, "I thought his personality switched back after the Rakuzan and Seirin game, and he lost the Eye?" You nodded, "so did I. But apparently he can bring it back at will," you paused for a second, "when me and Makoto got back to his - he told me I wasn't allowed to see Sei-kun anymore because he 'clearly has a thing for me' ", you said mockingly, to quote what he had said, "and we argued. He got angry, and pushed me down, telling me to go to Sei-kun, and that he wouldn't care." You felt the tears roll down your face, and you hid your face behind your hands, using your sleeves to quickly dry your eyes, "shit, I'm sorry." You giggled through tears, "I'm so pathetic for crying over this."  
Murasakibara shook his head and rubbed your back to help consolodate you, "you're not pathetic. It's okay to cry about it, if that's how you truly feel."  
"What do I do, Murasaki?"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I can't tell you what to do. You have to make your own decisions, but I can try to give advice and tell you what I know - though love and relationships aren't my strong point." Despite him not being very experienced in situations like this, you nodded your head anyway, motioning him to continue.  
"Well, your boyfriend is right about Aka-chin; he does have a thing for you. I think he always has, but he told me in the last year of middle school. He also recently told me that it's not 'just a thing' anymore, and that he does love you. Normally, if he wants something then he'll get it, but he wanted to consider how you would feel about it," you blinked, and inhaled heavily, not knowing if this was legit information or not. "But then you got into a relationship, and he just wanted you to be happy, and I guess that's why he stayed quiet."  
You gulped, trying your very best to process this information. Okay sure, the other Miracles (more specifically; Aomine) would joke and tease about Akashi liking you, but you never even batted an eyelid at it because you doubted it completely. "Sei-kun... Loves me?" Murasakibara nodded, "yeah, I'm surprised you couldn't tell."  
You dropped your head, looking at the floor, "now I really don't know what to do."  
"Do what your heart tells you to do, (name)-chin. You'll never be content otherwise." You smiled and looked at him, "that is an awfully philosophical thing for you to say, Murasaki. You almost sound like Midori," you chuckled and he scoffed.  
-  
After they were all finished with their game, Akashi walked over to you and you stood up. "Are you okay?" he touched your cheek, "you've been crying." You grabbed his hand, "I'm okay." Wow, that was the first lie you had told Akashi for years, "you're lying," yeah, he caught you out; no surprise there. All of the others were staring at you, all of them except Murasakibara completely bewildered as to what was going on, but he stood up and shooed them away, following them to the other bench so that you two could have at least a strand of privacy. You gripped onto Akashi's hand tighter, and leaned your face into it, "you always have such warm hands." He ignored your compliment, and continued to pry, "what happened?" You took his hand off of your face, and held it with both of your hands, lowering your head, making your hair hide your face. Your tears fell onto his hand, you wanted to confront him - but you couldn't look him in the face when you asked, it made your stomach sink too much. The idea of having your friendship destroyed tore you apart.  
Akashi used his other hand to tuck some of your hair behind your right ear, and he pulled your face up to look him in the eyes - okay, so you were going to have to look him in the eye when you asked. Your eyes glazed over with a layer of tears, "Sei-kun, can I ask you a question?" He nodded his head, maintaining his poker face. "Do you, do you love me?"  
"Did I not make it obvious enough?" You clenched his hand and looked down, "I'm sorry." You apologised, because honestly, you really did feel like you owed one. "Why do you apologise?"  
"Because you've loved me all of this time, and I was completely oblivious to it - or maybe, there was a part of me that knew, but I denied it. I neglected your feelings, I fell in love with someone else, even though it should've been you." Your heart stopped beating for a second, 'even though it should've been you?' What the hell were you saying?! He pulled you into a hug, "don't apologise for such trivial things, emotions can't be controlled. It's okay." His heartbeat could be heard through his top, and oddly, it soothed you. You pulled back a bit, his arms still wrapped around you, but you could look him in the face now. Your eyes were still teary, but all he could do was stare with admiration, "you're so breathtakingly beautiful, even in this state." He lowered his head, and grabbed the back of yours. Before he could kiss you, you put your hand over his mouth, stopping the expected contact. "Sei-kun, I-" you moved your hand, "I apologise, that was out of turn of me." He let go of you and stepped back, did it hurt him that you rejected him? "I didn't want to reject you," you said timidly, hoping your truth would heal the slight wound you just caused. "There's no need to lie, (name)"  
"No, I'm not lying. It's just, I love Makoto - I'm in a relationship with him. I won't cheat on him, my morals do not permit it." He nodded his head, "I understand. I hope my rash actions have not made you feel uncomfortable." You shook your head side to side, "no - they haven't. I still see you the same," you took his hand back into yours, "we should go to the others, they're probably waiting for us."  
-  
By 4.00pm, you had calmed down and all of your negative emotions had gone away. Now that your mind was clearer and you were in a better way, you decided you would go to patch things up with Hanamiya, the guys asked you to stay for a bit longer - because they were all going to be out until late, but you denied their requests, saying that you wouldn't feel completely better until you had straightened all of this out. They let you go, and you began to make your way back to Hanamiya's house.  
You had a key to his house, he had you one cut because you always preferred to be there rather than at your own home. You unlocked the door, you didn't call for him or make a lot of noise, you thought it was best to be quiet so that he wouldn't get annoyed or be rowdy. You made your way up the stairs, your bag still on your shoulder. His bedroom door was shut, so you went over to open it, you twisted the door handle and opened the door. You looked in, and the sight you saw instantly made you go lightheaded and feel sick to your stomach.  
"Makoto..." you gasped, feeling your heart break, he looked over to you, and the girl beneath him screeched. You recognised the girl, she was from his class, another upperclassman of yours. His eyes got ten times wider, and his expression instantly turned into one of 'oh shit.'


	11. eleven | close enough to hurt me.

Your hands shook, feeling completely paralysed - all you could do was stand there and take in the sight before you. You had an argument, so he cheated on you? Did this happen every time you argued? And you had no idea? You thought he loved you, but were you just another toy to him this whole time?  
You snapped out of your thoughts after about a second, but it felt like a lot longer than that. Huh, you suppose they were right when they say time goes in slow motion when it's a heart-breaking situation. You didn't say anything, all you did was leg it out of the house. "(Name)! Wait!!" You heard him call for you, but you didn't stop. He jumped out of the bed and done up his trousers, grabbing his basketball jersey off of the floor and chucking it on, not even bothering to do it up. Nothing could've stopped you, it felt as if your legs were moving on their own, and you had never ran so fast in your entire life. The tears surging down your face, you had never cried this much in one day. You buried your face into your sleeves, desperately trying to get rid of the tears. "(Name)!!!" He had already almost caught up to you, you could hear his shouts from behind you, but there was no intent on stopping, your speed only accelerated, hoping to widen the gap so that he couldn't catch you. But you couldn't run like this all the way home, you didn't have the stamina for it, you were going to have to find somewhere to hide.  
Because you had your sleeves to your eyes, you weren't looking as to where you were going. And after about 3 minutes of running and him shouting, the sound progressively begun descending, and you bumped into something, feeling two arms wrap around you. You screamed and looked up, fearing it was someone you didn't know, but your eyes met with Akashi's. "(Name)?" You pulled away from him, "let go of me!" You continued to run, completely pushing past him and the others, which was pretty impressive given their builds. But a broken-hearted girl was stronger than all of these basketball players combined. They all looked at each other, completely puzzled, and concerned. Next thing, they saw Hanamiya run past, showing his exposed chest and messy hair. Simultaneously, they all caught onto the situation, and without saying a word, Akashi began to run full throttle after you. The others began to run, too. Murasakibara overtook Akashi, and then eventually overtook Hanamiya.  
You lost your balance when you ran over a dip in the pavement, and you fell over, because of the speed you gained whilst running, you skidded slightly on the rough floor, causing both your left leg and palms to start bleeding. The pain crept up on you, but it wasn't that bad. You tried to push yourself back up, but you felt Murasakibara grab you, "(name)-chin" he panted. Looking up at him, you started to catch your breath, "let go, Murasaki! I need to go home!"  
"(Name)!" Hanamiya ran to you and halted, you were still sat on the floor and Murasakibara was knelt next to you, "listen to me!" Murasakibara stood up, towering over Hanamiya, "you made (name)-chin cry." He said with an agitated tone, and next you saw Akashi and the others, he ran straight to your side and Hanamiya 'tch'ed, attempting to move over to you so that he could pull Akashi away from you. Before he could, Murasakibara put his arm out, stopping him in his tracks. "No one makes (name)-chin cry." The tall male once again trying to stick up for you. Aomine stood next to Murasakibara, supporting the defense, making sure Hanamiya couldn't get close to you.  
Akashi looked down to your leg and hands which were bleeding pretty badly, blood had already ran down your leg and started to soak into your shoes, "you're bleeding, here, get up on the wall and we'll clean you up." Akashi put your arm around his shoulder and helped you stand up, you lifted your leg, taking the weight off of it. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Hanamiya tried to push past, but neither Aomine or Murasakibara were going to allow that. Akashi helped you get up onto the wall so that he could take a proper look. "It's deep, we need to stop the bleeding." Kuroko stepped forward slightly, "there's a shop opposite us, I'll go buy some things we'll need."  
"I'll go, too, Kurokocchi" Kise stated, Akashi nodded and thanked them.  
The red head took his jacket off and put pressure on the wound on your leg with it, "Shintaro, come here and hold this to (name)'s leg please." Midorima nodded and followed orders, now holding your leg up with one hand and using the other to apply pressure with the jacket. "Sei-kun," you were about to ask, but he walked away.  
"Atsushi, Daiki, thank you, but I'll take it from here." Both males backed away, letting Akashi deal with Hanamiya.  
-  
"I'll be honest with you, (name), I was shocked when you started to date Hanamiya, and we were all shocked when you didn't go to Rakuzan with Akashi, nanodayo." Midorima held the material to your leg, but your hands were still bleeding. "You know Makoto?" You queried. "Not personally, we played your school, but I remember he didn't participate. Though I had heard a lot about him beforehand."  
"They weren't good things, were they?" You tears were beginning to stop, but your voice was still shaky. "No, they were not pleasant in the slightest. I've seen him play, so I knew he didn't play fair on the court, and I don't know how surprised I am about him not playing fair with you," you nodded your head, finally acknowledging and realising all of the warnings that you were given prior to being in a relationship with him.  
"(Name)-chan, we're back. Here you go," Kuroko handed Midorima the bag that had bandages, antiseptic, plasters, and cotton wool in it and he began to get out what he needed. "Thank you for-" you winced as Midorima put the antiseptic on your wound, but you quickly calmed back down, "thank you, for getting these for me - it really wasn't that big of deal. I would've been okay until I got home." Kise smiled, "don't be silly, we'll look after you if you're hurt, Akashicchi said it was deep, so we wouldn't take the risk." You let out a teeth grin, "you're all too kind, I'm glad I have you as friends."  
-  
"I think you should leave, you've upset (name) enough." Akashi tried his best to stay at collected as possible, but this monster had hurt you like you had never been hurt before - it was hard for him not to lose his composure. "Don't tell me what to do, you asshole. She's my girlfriend, I can do as I please with her." Hanamiya tested, stepping closer to try to intimidate Akashi, "that's not how relationships work. You have mistreated (name), and she deserves to be treated with the utmost respect, she is one of a kind."  
"Stop talking about my goddamn girlfriend like that, you stalker creep!" Even after being called names, he still didn't get angry. He really wasn't one to go off on one, and you liked that about him - he was like you in that aspect. "Your girlfriend? Are you sure that's still the label you can give her? Do you believe she will take you back after what you've done?" Hanamiya scowled and clenched his teeth, "if she listens to my rational explanation, yeah."  
"Your actions were not rational in the slightest. And no. As someone who has known her for far longer than you have, I can 100% tell you that she will not take you back."  
"You seem pretty confident about that fact, you got any proof to back it up?" He got in Akashi's face, but Akashi didn't budge. "Earlier, I tried to kiss her out of impulsive thoughts after your argument, but she rejected me, and told me her morals would not allow infidelity." Hanamiya's pupils shrunk, and he swung his fist at Akashi, but before he could land a hit Akashi's reflexes kicked in, stopping his fist. "Do you whole-heartedly believe that she wouldn't allow disloyalty on her part but would allow it on yours?" He cocked his eyebrow, and Hanamiya didn't respond, just felt his anger rise. "I think the answer you're looking for, is that no, she would not." Hanamiya snatched his fist away, "don't touch me."  
You could hear Hanamiya getting louder, and you saw him try to hit Akashi. Midorima placed the last bit of bandage tape around your leg to hold the bandage in place, "all done."  
"Thank you, Midori, and thank you Murasaki for cleaning my hands, too." you looked down, and realised the drop from the wall to the floor would've hurt your leg even more if you jumped down, you looked up and put your arms out, "Murasaki, can you help me down please?" He nodded, and grabbed your waist to take you off the wall. Turning to look at Akashi and Hanamiya, you began to walk over, "wait, (name)-cchi! You don't want to get in the middle of that." You shook your head and waved your hand as if to brush off his comment, "don't be foolish - I'll be fine."  
You came up behind Akashi and put your hand on his shoulder, "it's okay, Sei-kun. You don't have to fight my battles for me, I appreciate the gesture though." Hanamiya looked at you and grabbed you to pull you closer to him, "(name)! You've gotta listen to me!" You smiled and shook your head, "no matter what you say to me, it'll never suffice as an answer as to why you slept with another girl. I'll never forgive you." His eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly, and his eyebrows showed that he was hurt, "no!"  
"It's just about to be half-term, so we have a week off school, that'll give us time apart. But I don't want to see you anymore, Hanamiya. I let you close enough to hurt me, but I won't let you any closer," you wiggled out of his grip and stood back next to Akashi, "I'm not caught in your web anymore. I hope that other girl makes you happy." Damn right, you were going to be bitter about it, and when the two of you went back to school, you were going to treat him like a stranger. You'd still manage the basketball team, but you'd treat him just like you treat every other team member.  
His jaw still hung agape, "(name), please... don't leave me," he begged, but it was futile, and you actually saw Hanamiya hurt for once, now he knew how you felt. "I wanna know, every time we argued, was this what you would do? Am I only just finding out now?" Shaking his head profusely, he spoke up, "no! This was the first time, and I have reasons!"  
A small smile crept onto your lips, which was weird - you felt pain, not happiness. You grabbed Akashi's hand, "goodbye, Hanamiya." You tugged on Akashi and began to walk in the opposite direction. Hanamiya didn't say anything, he didn't do anything, he just watched you walk away with a broken heart.


	12. twelve | don't take your pain out on me.

"You'll come home with me, I leave in 2 days, and then I'll take you back when the holidays are over." You shook your head in protest, "there's no need, I'll be fine at home. It's unlikely he'll come to my house, and even if he does - I won't let him in," Akashi sighed, you were such a stubborn girl, "well then I'll make sure I spend my remaining days with you." There was no reason as to why he couldn't, "no one is at mine for 2 weeks, so I have an empty house - you can stay with me if you want?" Aomine laughed, "g'orn Akashi, pull." Your eyebrow twitched and you spun round to punch him on the arm, "shut up!" Honestly, you felt kind of embarrassed when he said that - he always had to take a serious situation and turn it into a joke.  
You turned back around, "as I was saying, you can stay with me, only if you want to though."  
-  
That night, Akashi came back with you. You only lived with your mum, so you had a two bedroom apartment. He had someone drop round some things for him, and he was set up to stay with you until he needed to leave to go back to his own home, you were surprised that his dad was so lenient about letting him be with you, though you supposed you were friends for quite a long time.  
"What do you want for dinner?" You asked, not having a clue what he liked or what he would want - you had never been to each other's houses before and the only time you ever really saw him eat when when you would all go to fast food places. "Whatever you're cooking, it doesn't bother me." You giggled, "okay, I'll go to the kitchen and have a look. But don't expect some 5 star 10/10 dinner, I'm not a high-end chef like you're used to." He shook his head, sitting down on your sofa, "don't worry about it, I'm sure whatever you make will be delightful." Passing him the remote to the TV, you walked off into the kitchen and began to make dinner.  
-  
After 30 minutes, you had made dinner and dished it out onto two plates. You grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with (favourite cold drink), placing all of it onto a tray and bringing it into the living room. Akashi was sat watching a basketball match on the TV, and you sat down next to him, placing the tray onto the coffee table, "I hope it's alright." You laughed again, you were a decent cook but you couldn't cook to the standards he was used to having in his opulent home. He picked up the plate and began to eat, "it's delicious, thank you." You smiled, "thanks, and it's no problem." You both continued to dig into your food whilst watching the game on the TV, it was just as well you both enjoyed basketball.  
"Where would you like to sleep tonight?" He swallowed his food and cleared his throat, "I can sleep on here, I don't mind." You shook your head, "no don't be silly, I wouldn't make you sleep on the sofa. Do you want to take my mum's room?" Now he was shaking his head, "I'd feel rude to do that, I honestly don't mind sleeping here." You sighed and put your plate on the coffee table, "you can sleep in my bed if you want, and I'll sleep in my mum's," that seemed like the best plan anyway, and it didn't bother you in the slightest. "I couldn't take your bed for myself, that's far too invasive. Just trust me and listen when I tell you I don't mind sleeping on here, please." You rolled your eyes and made an 'ugh' noise, "fine then - we'll share my bed," you stood up from the sofa and grabbed his arm, "come on, we'll put your stuff in my room and I'll give you a towel and stuff to get prepared for the next couple of days." You pulled him up off the sofa and lead him to your room, he didn't say anything until you were walking down the hallway, when he came to a stop. "Are you trying to lead me on?" You stopped mid-step and paused for a second, before turning around to face him, "what?" Stating with surprise. "Well, you know how I feel about you, correct? And you're offering to share a bed with me? It's not like we're small children where it would be a completely innocent idea, do you not agree?" You gulped and felt yourself heating up, was that what you wanted? To lead him on? You didn't even know yourself. "I- I didn't mean it like that, I just thought-"  
"You thought what? If leading me on is your true intent, I assure you it'll be more painful for you in the end than it will be for me. Don't blame me for the actions I make if the behaviour you want to show is that of sexual nature."  
Honestly, you didn't know what you thought. All you could do was just stand there, facing him in the hallway, trying to rack your brain for a reason - why did you suggest it in the first place? Did you really think it through? Sex? With Akashi? Obviously you hadn't thought about it in the slightest. It was completely silent, and you could hear your heartbeat. Without thinking, you pulled his top to bring him to you, and you quickly pulled him down into a kiss.  
Wait.  
No.  
This wasn't fair.  
He loved you.  
You were playing on that.  
What were you doing?  
Even though you thought it would be wrong to play him like this, your body wouldn't pull away from him, and your lips wouldn't stop kissing his. He kissed back and he placed one arm around your waist and the other round the back of your head to make your make out session deeper. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and your tongues ended up slipping into each others mouths, he was rough with you - but not in a vitriolic way, in a passionate way. You moaned into his mouth, before breaking the kiss to breathe. Your lips were still only centimetres apart, and you both had shallow pants. "Sei-kun," you whispered, and he planted his lips back onto yours, resuming the fiery contact.  
Saliva began to run out of the corner of your mouth, down the side of your chin and once again you moaned, moving your hand up to run your fingers through his hair. Again you broke the kiss, grabbing his hand from your waist and leading him to your room, you opened the door and pulled him in, him kicking it shut behind him.


	13. thirteen | lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut (with Akashi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

You pulled him back down into a kiss, and you walked backwards until you felt your bed, you gently laid yourself down, pulling him with you - all without breaking the kiss. You moved up the bed until you were laying with your head on the pillow, him between your legs. Your fingers found their way down to his belt, and they laced around it to begin to undo it. His hands gripped yours, stopping them from what they wanted to do, "you promise that this is what you want?" You kissed him again and nodded, "yes, I want this, I promise."  
He nodded his head, taking on what you said, and released your hands, letting them go back to undressing him. After unbuckling his belt, you pulled it out of the trousers loops and dropped it on the floor, he sat up and lifted you to sit upright. He grabbed the hem of your top and pulled it over your head. Your eyes peered over to the window, with the open curtains; it was dark out but still, it was best they were shut. Akashi noticed what you were looking at and got up off the bed to draw the curtains, whilst doing so you pulled your leggings off of your legs, now only in your bra and underwear. He turned around and saw how exposed you were and you noticed the bulge grow in his pants, you swung your legs round so that you sat on the edge of the bed. You put your hand out and motioned him to come closer, "come." He walked in front of you, and you undone his trousers, pulling them down with his boxers also. His cock hung in front of your face, and you licked your lips, ready to take him.  
Your hands wrapped around his width, and your mouth enveloped around the tip. Your tongue swirled around him, and your mouth took more of him, your tongue going around him more and more like a corkscrew. His hands held your head, clenching tighter and tighter the further you went down. You tauntingly brought your mouth back up, dragging your tongue across the underneath of his cock and he let out a long, breathy sigh, "(name), don't torture me so." You chuckled slightly, he wasn't like Hanamiya in the slightest. You pushed your head back down, faster than last time, and you used your tongue to lick him all over as you began to bob your head back and forth on his dick, you heard his moans get slightly louder - but then he bit down on his lip. You sucked hard, and brought your head up slowly to make him feel a vast increase in pressure with your ministrations, he let go of his lips and moaned out, tugging at your hair. You continued to suck and pump his length quickly at the same time, and your hands rotated in different directions as well as moving up at down. You took your mouth off, and just started licking his tip, making sure you hit the sensitive parts. Everything you did made him feel so good, and he had honestly fantasised about this for the longest time - he desired to see you like this with him, and he got it. "Suck," he ordered, and you did as you were told. You wrapped your mouth back around him and began to suck again, "(name)," he moaned your name, and your actions got quicker and less strategic, "(name)!" Next thing, you felt his thick fluids release from his tip and travel down your gullet. You pulled your head off of his cock and wiped your mouth, you looked up at him with wide eyes, and it made him go weak.  
"Lay back," he was such a dominant person in the bedroom, not that you were surprised though. You laid on your back, and you saw him get down on his knees, his hands placed on the inside of your thighs and pushed them further apart. You braced yourself for what was about to come next, expecting sudden, wet contact. Instead, he kissed the inside of your thigh, and it made you feel all sensitive, your legs shivered at the delicate gesture. He kissed up slowly, stopping just before the joint to give you a love bite, you winced and arched your back - that was such a fragile area to endure this kind of treatment. He stopped, and moved his face in front of your clit, then quickly begun to start eat at your folds and clit. You whimpered, and grabbed onto your bedsheets, "S-Sei-kun! Faster!" He gripped your thighs until those parts of your skin went white, his licks got faster, he started to please you like his life depended on it - you felt a lump in your throat, and you couldn't breathe right because you felt so amazing. Your moans filled the room, and you felt your orgasm inching closer and closer, you didn't know how much longer you were going to hold out. He lapped up every single drop of the juices you flowed out, making sure to leave you spotless with each lick, "Seijuro!" He stuck his tongue inside of you, and you came on his tongue. Your legs quivered and your pants were heavy.  
"Touch me, please." you begged for him, you wanted to feel him, and he did as you asked. He laid you back down the right way on the bed, and he placed your legs on his thighs, he rubbed your soaking entrance with two fingers and he stared you dead in the eyes, his glare was unnerving for some, but for you, you realised how insanely sexy he looked. He pushed two fingers into your entrance and proceeded to push in and out of you, separating his fingers slightly to stretch you just a tad, to prepare you for him. He turned the tip of his fingers up and rubbed on your g-spot, it made your abdomen flip, and your stomach flutter, "fuck yes, Sei-kun! That feels- so- good!" You bit your lip and looked him in the eyes, arching your back slightly.  
He pulled his fingers back out of you and cleaned his fingers with his tongue. Fuck, he was so fucking hot, you had never had these feelings of lust for him before; but now it was different.  
"I'm gonna go in now, okay?" You nodded your head, assuring him that it was okay for him to move in. He moved in between your legs and wrapped them around his waist, he held his length and guided it to your entrance, you wrapped your arms around him tighter, closing the gap before he pushed in, "ahh~ Sei~" he supported himself up with his elbows, and he rested his head in the crook of your neck, he began to pump in and out of you in a methodical way - pushing on your g-spot, and causing friction with his cock and your walls, adding to your pleasure. You raked your nails across his back, closing your eyes, "please!"  
He brought his head back up before placing his lips on yours, giving you heated, passionate, deep, lecherous snogs. You both kept moaning into each others mouths, and your tongues danced across each other, desperate for more. "(Name)?" he moaned, "yes, Sei-kun!" You screamed in ecstasy. "Wrap yourself tighter around me," you did what he wanted, and you tightened your legs and arms, pulling your body up slightly, and his thrusts got rougher and the bed started to rock back and forth, along with the two of you, "Harder! Harder!" Screaming for him, wanting to feel his cock touch every part of you and reach all new depths, he stuck his tongue back into your mouth, being rough and forceful, and his movements became rapid and calloused. You could see stars on the inside of your eyelids, and you felt yourself becoming light-headed, you felt the tip of his cock rub all the way up and down your walls. Your nails dug so deep into his back that it broke the skin, but it was all you could do to grip onto consciousness - it wasn't because he was going too hard, it was that he knew how to fuck you so well. He really did know everything little thing about you, even though this shouldn't be an area he's knowledgeable in, not that you were complaining though. "You feel so good, (name), I want more!"  
"Have more, have more of me! Fuck me until you can't take anymore, I want you!" You weren't lying, you did want him, more than anything in this moment of time. The sensation in your abdomen and stomach began to ascend quickly, and your eyes shot open as your body began to tremble, "SEI-KUN! THERE, MORE, THERE!!" You screamed as you tensed your leg muscles as your walls vice-gripped him.  
Every limb convulsed underneath him, he let out a harsh grunt, and with one last acute thrust, he shot his cum into you. Slowly, your muscles relaxed and they unclasped from him, falling back onto the bed. Your limbs still continued to convulse, and you stared into space as you had your come down. He supported himself above you, his cock still throbbing inside of you, both trying to catch your breath.  
He pulled out of you and flopped down to lay beside you, "you're remarkable, completely... startling, in bed, Sei-kun." Laying on his side, he studied you; you were a mess - sweating and hair in tatters, but he didn't care. You still looked beautiful to him, "coming from you, that's quite the compliment." You let out a breathy laugh, and you hoisted yourself up so that you could sit, "we should probably put some clothes on before we sleep."  
He got up before you could, and he chucked you his top whilst he put his boxers back on. You pulled the top on, as expected, it was quite big on you - the perfect 'boyfriend' top kind of thing. You both got under the covers and he spooned you, kissing you on the cheek before wishing you goodnight and drifting off into slumber.  
Was this the start of something?


	14. fourteen | one day.

Slowly, your eyes began to open the next morning, there was limited light in your room, but you could see. Akashi stretched, making a low grumbling noise. You rolled round onto your side as he sat up to sit on the edge of the bed. His back was decorated with your scratch marks, it looked sore, and surely when he would change for basketball practice his teammates would notice. You sat behind him, resting on your heels. You cautiously caressed his back, "I'm sorry," you kissed the fresh wounds, instantly tasting the iron on your lips. "Don't apologise, they don't hurt." You kissed up his back until you reached his neck, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, "do you want a shower?"  
"Only if you're coming in with me," giggling, you nodded your head in the crook of his neck, "okay - let me grab some towels."  
-  
You both stepped into the shower, and the warm water ran down your bodies. He pushed you against the wall with his weight, and began to roam his hands all over you, insisting he was helping to clean you. When in reality, he just wanted to touch your naked body. Quiet moans slipped from your lips, and you tipped your head back as he kissed your neck. Your hands moved over his carved and toned muscles, "this isn't really showering, wouldn't you agree?" You joked with him, seeing this side of him was really unusual for you - well, you didn't really expect to feel this was normal. He hummed in agreement, and pulled back from you. You grabbed the shower gel and began to cleanse yourselves, but of course there were interruptions every now and then.  
Taking the towels from the side, you passed one to Akashi and tucked the other one around you.  
-  
"Do you really have to go home in a day? Can't you just stay here with me until you go back to school?" You pouted whilst cuddling with him on the sofa, he chuckled and shook his head, "unfortunately I have to go home when my father calls for me. You know I'd stay here with you if I could," you held him tighter, "I know." He took your chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting your head up to look at him, "I love you, (Name)," you smiled, but your eyes looked away from him, and all you could think about was Hanamiya, it hurt you. "If I said it back, it'd be a lie. So I can't, I'm sorry." It didn't even cross your mind what Akashi was feeling in this moment, until he spoke up about it, "am I just a rebound?" Your eyes darted back to look into his, "n-no, it's not like that."  
"Then what is it like? Tell me, what do you desire from me?" That's easier to ask as a question than it is to give an answer for one.  
"I don't know, Sei-kun. I really don't. But I don't want to hurt you."  
"You're the only person that can twist my arm, my feelings for you make me tremendously flexible for you, and with all due respect I would appreciate it if you would not take advantage and play me with the holds you have over me." You blinked a couple of times, and pulled out of his grip, "that's not what I'm trying to do. It's just, I want you - but I don't love you. Not yet, anyway. But that's not to say there's nothing there. We were best friends for a long time, I guess I never saw you like that before now," he stroked your hair and gave that beautiful smile, his eyes half-lidded, "don't fret, darling. I will give you all the time you need."  
Your hands moved up and cupped his cheeks, and you brought his face closer to you, placing his lips on yours.  
-  
Back arched, head back, mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life.  
Bottom lip bitten down on, eyes fixated on your breasts as they bounced, warm, large hands placed on your waist.  
Clothes misplaced and thrown all over the front room, TV playing background noise and providing the only source of light in the room, the sound of skin slapping as you bounced up and down his cock, a gradual crescendo in the harmony of your moans and grunts, "Sei-kun~."


	15. fifteen | goodbye and Hello.

It was the next day, the day Akashi had to leave to go back to Kyoto. Luckily he didn't have to leave until quite a bit later on, so you met up with the other Miracles; except Murasakibara - he had already left Tokyo. It wasn't particularly warm out, so you wrapped up in warm clothing. Both you and Akashi left yours in the morning and called Midorima to find out where they all were.  
\--- Midori? Where are you all? Me and Sei-kun just left mine ---  
\--- We're at (fast food restaurant). None of us really thought it through, it's a bit too cold to stay outside today ---  
\--- Okay, well we won't be long ---  
\--- See ya ---  
-  
Akashi held the door open for you to the restaurant, pff, and they say chivalry is dead. You could hear the eccentric bunch from outside the building, and saw them all straight away as you walked in. This time, Momoi had come along as well, falling all over Kuroko as per usual. The two of you sat next to each other at the end of the table, saying hello to everyone in the process. "Heya, Satsuki, it's nice to see you - it's been too long!" You boisterously expressed to her, giving a kind smile. She was sat in between Kuroko and Aomine, "(name)! I'm so glad you came, but the two of you are late!" She pouted.  
"They were probably fucking." Aomine nonchalantly dropped into conversation, with a mouth half full of food. "Dai-chan!" Momoi screeched, "don't say that - you'll make them feel awkward!" You giggled and ran your hand through your hair, "Satsuki you really don't need to scold him like that, I'm so used to it - I don't mind." Akashi rested his elbow on the table and used his palm to rest his chin on, looking down the table at everyone. "Well if you really don't mind," Momoi's lips turned into a grin, "were you actually having sex? You know we love a good gossip!" Everyone's gazes turned to the two of you, and you cheeks started to burn red, how did you respond to such a direct question? With a direct answer?  
"Yes, we were." You always had to wonder how Akashi could play it off like nothing in situations that would make the average person feel flustered. "Sei-kun! Don't tell them that!"  
"Why not? Would it have been better if I lied? I'm sorry if this sounds impudent, but I think it was obvious to everyone here that we would have sex when I stayed at yours." Kagami shouted whilst tossing back and forth, gripping his head, "I SO DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT!" Kuroko flicked his head, "be quiet, Kagami, we're in public."  
"Don't you think that's a risky move on your part?" Kise inquired the two of you, and you cocked your head to the side; showing your confusion, "what do you mean?" He cleared his throat and put down his drink, "well you and Akashicchi have been best friends for almost 4 years, wouldn't having a more developed relationship ruin that if it was to ever fail?" Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "that's not the case, Kise. Both (name) and Akashi are the type of people that wouldn't find it uncomfortable in later friendships if they were to split up, they don't let emotions affect how they work with others." You nodded your head and smiled, "Midori is right, I wouldn't feel awkward or different. I feel like we'd just go back to normal, in all honesty." Kise nodded, "that makes sense, I guess."  
Momoi perked her head up after listening to what you said, "yeah, but, do you love Akashi?"  
-  
After about 30 minutes, the conversation finally left from talking about you and Akashi to talking about other random things, nothing ever dies down with that group.  
But now it was time for you all to part ways, and for you to say a long goodbye with Akashi - you really didn't want him to go. His driver pulled up outside, and the two of you were stood at your door. He pulled you into a kiss, and he snaked his hands around your waists whilst yours snaked around his neck. After another honk of the horn, you pulled out of the kiss, "you should get going, but don't leave me for too long this time, yeah?" You giggled, he pecked you on the lips a final time, "I promise I'll see you soon, take care."  
With that, he left your home and went to his own - you really did hope he would come to see you again soon, you enjoyed his company. A relationship with him would probably be nice, too, but you'd just have to work with the distance.  
-  
Your mum still wasn't going to be home for around 10 days, and you had nothing to do to keep yourself entertained. At some point you would probably meet with the Miracles that live in Tokyo, but apart from that you didn't really do much. You tied your hair back and decided to run yourself a bath, just to relax for a bit.  
\-----  
You:  
Make sure you text/call me when you get back home, so I know you're safe, okay?  
\-----  
Akashi Seijuro:  
I will do. What are you doing now?  
\-----  
You:  
Running a bath, gonna have a relaxing night lol, I'm such a girl.  
\-----  
Akashi Seijuro:  
Nothing wrong with relaxing, I'll leave you in peace so you can enjoy yourself.  
\-----  
Your whole house was dead silent as you took a bath, it was almost creepy. You dunked your head under the water, and you could've sworn you heard a noise; you sat up and listened carefully, another noise came from down the hallway - you stayed perfectly still, trying not to make any noise whatsoever. After a minute or so, you stood up out of the water and stepped out, wrapping your towel around your body and tucking it in. You hadn't heard another sound since the last, but still. You grabbed a bottle of bleach out of the cabinet under the sink, not like that would cause a lot of damage if there was an intruder, but it would've given you some time to react. Instead of calling the police, you called Akashi. You didn't like to make a scene, you didn't even know if there definitely a person in your house, and if there wasn't you would've just wasted the police's time. "Come oonnn, Sei-kun, pick up!" You sharply whispered as you heard the dialing.  
\--- (name)? ---  
\--- Sei-kun! I don't have time for chit chat, there are noises coming from down the hallway in my apartment ---  
\--- Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you call the police? ---  
\--- Shush, be quiet. You know I don't like to waste people's time, just stay on the phone to me, okay? I'm gonna go out there ---  
\--- Don't be insane! Stay put, I'll get Daiki or Kagami to go to yours ---  
\--- Seijuro, I said be quiet. I'm going out there ---  
You pulled down the handle of the door, and slowly pulled it open so that it didn't make a sound. You poked your head out of the door and looked left and right before tiptoeing your way out. You couldn't see anyone, hear anyone, and nothing was out of place. Looking behind you one last time, you brought your phone back up to your ear.  
\--- It must've been my imagination, there's no one here ---  
\--- Have you checked all the rooms, just to be safe? ---  
\--- Haha oh yeah, that's a good idea ---  
You opened the door to the front room, the kitchen, the bathroom, your room and your mum's room - no one was in any of them. You spoke back up, using your normal tone again instead of whispering.  
\--- Yeah I was overreacting, the place is empty. Thank you for helping me out anyway. Anyway it's getting pretty late, so I'm gonna leave you be. Sleep well ---  
\--- And you, call me if there's anything you need ---  
-  
You walked into your room and took your towel off of you, putting it on your radiator. On top of your dressing table, Akashi left one of his basketball tops for you, you picked the material up and pulled it over your head, only sleeping in that tonight. His scent lingered on it, and you felt nostalgic because of it.  
\----  
You:  
I'm sleeping in your top, it smells like you. Is that weird? Lol  
\----  
Akashi Seijuro:  
That's not weird, it's the reason I left it with you. I take it you like it, I hope you have sweet dreams.  
\----  
You:  
You too. Goodnight.  
\----  
You got under the covers, and switched your lamp off before laying your head down to fall asleep.  
-  
Your eyes opened to a squint, and you looked over at your alarm clock '3.36am' - you let out a light grunt, realising that your body had woken up because you were thirsty. You pushed yourself up off of lying on your front, and you stumbled out of bed towards the kitchen. The kitchen floor was cold, and outside was still dark, but you could hear the birds chirping away. "Fucking pests," you complained about the noises they were making, now that you were awake it'd be harder for you to fall asleep. You grabbed a glass off the side and filled it with water, yawning in the process. You took a sip and turned back around, back to your room to sleep. As you opened your door, you were met with a brighter light than you left with, "that's weird. Did I turn the lamp on when I got up?" You scratched the back of your head and walked back to your bed, placing the glass of water on the bedside table, then switching the lamp off. You laid on your front, with arms under the pillows.  
After about 5 minutes, you felt a calloused hand stroke the back of your head, and run through the length of your hair. Your eyes shot open and you screamed out, but your screams became muffled when the hand covered your mouth, "shhhh shh shh pet, you can't scream like that at this time in the morning." Your eyes were as wide as the moon, that voice... Your eyes adapted to the dark, and you saw Hanamiya. Sat on your bed, holding you, with one hand over your mouth. "Hello, (name)."


	16. sixteen | lemon <3

You grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from your mouth, "what are you doing here, Makoto?" you whispered and he chuckled, "I came to see you, what else?" You scoffed, "have you been here all evening?" He nodded, confirming your suspicions. You sighed, "you really can't do that kind of stuff, you know? Why did you even come here, your new little fucktoy got boring so now you're going back to your old one?" You smiled, showing your sarcasm. He 'tch'ed at you and flipped over, so that he was sat on the edge of your bed and you were lying across his lap, "you know it's not like that. I only love you." You tried to push yourself off of his lap, but he held your back down to stop you, "get off of me, Makoto! I don't wanna hear your bullshit, fuck off." He caressed your ass cheek, "don't be like that, babygirl," he smacked your bare ass and you yelped, "Makoto! Stop!" He smacked again, "st-AH!"  
"Stop what, baby? You're gonna have to speak up," he landed yet another harsh smack on your ass, you let out a strained cry, "it hurts, Makoto." He stroked your sore ass cheek, "aww my poor little baby, does it really hurt?" Another. "Tell me more." Another. "How do you feel?" Another. "But you like it, right?" Another. Tears danced across your waterline, "Makoto please!" He grabbed your ass, "does my name taste good in your mouth?" You bit down on your lip, "mmhm, it does." He let out a content sigh and smacked your ass again, "good girl," he moved his hands down and started rubbing your clit up and down before pushing two fingers into you, you moaned his name, "seriously, Makoto, stop! I don't want to be some degenerate and replaceable toy to you," he tutted and shook his head, "that's not it, pet. We'll talk about it later. For now, how about I make you feel really nice?" You whimpered and nodded, "yes please."  
"Call me daddy, pet." He gripped your hair and pulled his fingers slowly out of you, "daddy!" He pulled you off of his lap by your hair and stood you up off the bed. He eyed over your body, and his eyebrows dropped, "Rakuzan? Number 4?" He stood up behind you, grabbing you to take you over to your desk, ripping the top off over your head, and bending you over the desk. "That goddamn little admirer of yours?" You let out a grunt as your body hit the desk, "you've been a dirty little slut, haven't you?" You squeezed your eyes shut, "please!" Jesus Christ, for someone that degraded you so highly, he had such a way to turn you on and crave him. You heard his zipper go, and next you felt the blunt end of his cock rub against you.  
"Is this what you're begging for?" You nodded your head rapidly, "yes, daddy! That's what I'm begging for!" He smirked and rammed himself inside of you, he gripped onto your hips and thrust in and out of you at a frightening pace, making your drag your nails down the desk top. He threw his head back and moaned, "fuck." Your desk rocked back and forth on the floor, making a slight sound each time it moved out of place, his cock was throbbing inside of you and you could feel it each time he pushed his whole length inside, you panted and put your hands over your mouth so that you wouldn't make any loud noises, you had people living above you after all. Hanamiya took his hands from your hips and grabbed your wrists, pulling them behind your back. "No no no, I want to hear the pretty noises you make for me," he leant over you and whispered in your ear, "moan for me." He thrusted especially hard, knocking you into complete alertness, "daddy," you moaned, "daddy" , "daddy" , "daddy, more!" His lips locked onto your neck and he sucked whilst pummeling into you. "DADDY!" His cock was so huge, it overwhelmed you, and he knew every time where to hit to make you lose your sanity, "daddy I'm gonna cum!" You bit your lip and you raised your head off the desk, your legs started to get pins and needles and you felt the feeling in your lower abdomen get stronger; you released yourself all over him and screamed in the process. "I love the way your walls wrap around me as you cum for me," he moaned and kissed your back before giving a final forceful thrust, decorating your walls with his cum.  
He pulled out of you and you hoisted yourself off of the desk, you turned round and saw him do up his zipper.  
-  
You sighed and shook your head, walking over to your drawers and pulling out a top and pair of pajama shorts. He wrapped his arms around you, taking hold of the clothes in your hands, "Makoto - stop. I need to get dressed." He scowled and let out an agitated grunt, unwrapping his arms, "why are you so cold?" You stepped into the shorts and turned around whilst putting the top on, "why? Maybe because I walked in on you having sex with someone else, is that a good enough reason?" He grinned, "but you still took me back anyway." You scoffed, "you're too arrogant for your own good, I didn't take you back."  
"What was that then?" His grin only widened. You clenched your teeth, "shut up." You looked to the floor and saw Akashi's top lying there, he flashed through your mind, "oh shit," you gasped and Hanamiya raised his eyebrow, "what's wrong?" You shook your head side to side, snapping yourself out of your thoughts, "It's nothing. You need to get out," you looked at the alarm '4.02am' your shoulders dropped and your facial expression turned into one of displeasement, "never mind. It's way too late, stay the night." He grabbed your arm and pulled you, dragging you into bed, "I didn't mean sharing a bed, dude" you said as you turned away so that you weren't facing him, "I've missed you," he whispered into your ear as he cuddled you, but you didn't show any actions that were to infer you wanted to cuddle back, "I wanna know why. I know it's gonna hurt me to talk about it, but I need closure." He paused for a moment, and then gave his answer, "it was just, we had that argument. I told you to go to Akashi, and I was frightened you actually would. I was afraid that he was better than me, and you would leave me for him. You left without saying anything. I had arranged to help a friend study that night anyway, so when she came round, I don't know. One thing lead to another, I didn't think you would come back to see me that day." Your tears ran down your face and onto the pillow, you sniffled slightly and he stroked your hair, "don't cry."  
"Don't cry?" You said whilst turning on your other side, looking into his eyes, "how am I not meant to cry when the one person I thought would be completely consistent in my life broke my heart?" You cried, gripping onto his top and hiding your face in his chest, "you hurt me so bad, Makoto. I loved you. I loved you and gave myself to you like I never had done to anyone before." His eyes widened as your heart broke even more in his arms, he held onto you tighter and kissed the top of your head, "I'm so sorry, (name), I love you. I love you so fucking much, I fucked up immensely, I fucked up and I'm scared shitless of losing you, please don't leave me." His heartbeat was going 800mph, and you could hear the sincerity in his voice, but it just wasn't enough for you. You shook your head, loosening your grip on his top. "I'm tired," you stated with an exhausted voice, he kissed your forehead again, "go to sleep, princess. I'm here to hold you."


	17. seventeen | morning.

Your phone vibrated on the bedside table, and your eyes fluttered open lazily, "mmm~" you were still in Hanamiya's arms, but he was asleep. You turned over and grabbed your phone 'Akashi Seijuro is trying to FaceTime you'  
"Ahh fuck," you whispered, looking over your shoulder. You jumped out of bed and walked out of your room to answer.  
\--- Good morning, (name). How did you sleep? ---  
\--- I slept okay, thanks. How about you? --- you replied in a hoarse tone.  
\--- Well, thank you. Did I wake you? ---  
\--- No no, I was just waking up anyway --- you walked down your hallway, into your kitchen and sat on the bar stool, switching on the coffee machine.  
\--- I thought you slept in my top last night? How comes you're not in it anymore? --- your phone was rested up on the side so that you didn't need to hold it, but he could still see you.  
\--- Oh yeah, I got up in the night to change ---  
\--- Should I ask why orrrr? ---  
you giggled and shook your head --- it's best you don't ask, honestly it's far too of a long story ---  
\--- Hmm, yeah sure. Anyway, what are your plans for today? ---  
you sighed for a good 3 seconds whilst pouring some coffee into a mug, --- ahh I don't know, might get some revision done or something. How about you? ---  
"(Name), who are you talking to?" Hanamiya trudged into the kitchen with a tired expression plastered on his face. "Who's that?" Akashi queried, and you panicked, hanging up on Akashi without saying another word. "You scared the shit out of me, Makoto. I thought you were still asleep," you could hear the blood pumping through your veins, "well I woke up and you weren't there, and then I heard you talking to yourself, thought you were going crazy." You cocked your head and raised an eyebrow, "don't be an asshole. I was on FaceTime to Sei-kun, not talking to myself." He sat down on the stool next to you, "does your world revolve around him or something?" He rested his chin on his palm, "what even happened with you two? I know he was here," you stretched and then took another sip from your mug, "do you want the truth or a lie?"  
"The truth, obviously," you put your mug back down on the table and cleared your throat, "well, we had sex." His gaze broadened, "seriously?" You nodded as a response and turned your head slightly to look at him, "seriously." He blinked a couple of time and looked down at the table, "I didn't think you'd actually go that far with him. So what now?" You drew circles of eight on the counter-top, looking disinterested as per usual, "what do you mean 'what now'?" He clenched his fist, "what now. What happens with me and you?" You rolled your eyes, and looked him in his, "we're over, Makoto. You know that. Even if we did get back together, I wouldn't be able to trust you, I'd constantly second guess everything you did. I've realised it's Sei-kun I want now." He slammed his fist on the surface, "what?!"  
"Get out. I let you stay the night, but it's morning now. Please, just leave." He stayed silent, he didn't protest, you didn't even look at him, but you knew that he wasn't okay. He brought his fist off the surface, turning back around to walk out. You heard the front door slam shut, and you looked back down into your coffee. Snapping you out of your trance, your phone rang again, 'Akashi Seijuro is trying to FaceTime you' your finger slid across the screen and you were met with his face again.  
\--- Hey, Sei-kun. Sorry about that ---  
\--- Don't worry. That was Hanamiya, wasn't it? ---  
\--- I really can't hide anything from you, can I? ---  
\--- Unfortunately you can't. I could just tell by your face when you picked up, is everything okay? ---  
You smiled weakly and nodded --- everything is fine ---  
\--- I'll send someone to get you, you can stay here with me ---  
\--- Are you sure? Is that okay? ---  
\--- Of course it's okay, pack a bag and get ready. If I send them now they'll be about two hours ---  
\--- Thank you, Sei-kun. Really, thank you ---  
-  
A knock came to your door, and you picked your bag up that was in front of the door, opening it to see one of Akashi's drivers. "Miss (last name), I am here to collect you. Are you ready to leave?" You nodded and walked outside, locking the door behind you. The driver took your bags from you and put them in the boot of the car.  
The car drive wasn't too bad, you called Akashi to let him know that you had been picked up, and now you were sat in the back of an expensive black car, looking outside the window as you left your home to go somewhere new. You looked at your watch, '1.16pm' you had already been in the car for about an hour, so you didn't have very much longer left.  
After another hour of staring outside the car window, you drove through the gates of Akashi's family home and to the front of the colossal house. You looked at it with awe through the back seat window, the car came to a halt and you saw Akashi stood there, opening the car door for you. You stepped out, and looked up at the building that was a monstrous size, completely towering above you, "your house is huge, Sei-kun." You gasped and he smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment. Shall we go in?" You nodded and he took your hand, leading you through the labyrinth. "Miss, would you like me to take your things to your room?" One of the maids greeted you, and your shy nature kicked in, "u-um, I can, do it - ur, thank you!" Akashi chuckled and ruffled your hair, "don't be so nervous, they don't bite," he turned to the maid, "she'll be staying with me in my room. Could you please take her belongings there?" The maid seem shocked for a second, but then nodded and bowed, picking up your things and disappearing up the stairs.


	18. eighteen | end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you all for reading this lol, i hope you liked it. this is the final chapter <3

"Sei-kun, I honestly don't know how you live in such a place. You have so many staff, it's frightening!" You whined as you sat on his satin covered bed, you had never experienced anything like this place before. He took your hand again, pulling you up off the bed and turning you around to fall into his chest, "I have a room I'd like to show you." You looked at him, "if it's some kind of fifty shades of grey shit, then I'll pass," you giggled and he rolled his eyes, "nothing like that. Just follow me," he lead you out of his room and down the snake like corridors. Until you were met with a pair of large double doors, he pushed them open and inside stood a beautiful black grand piano. Your eyes glimmered as you looked at its beauty, "you're a pianist, am I correct? Play for me," you gulped, "I'd love to." You sat down on the stool and lifted the lid to start playing away on the keys, you pressed down on the sustain and began to play Canon in D by John Pachelbel. He stood next to you, watching your fingers work to create a stunning piece of music for his ears. Akashi took it as a compliment, here you were, playing for him, providing him a melody that was for his ears only in this moment. His hand rested on your shoulder as you felt the keys beneath your fingertips, your heart beat to the music, and before you knew it - the symphony came to an end. You played your final note and stilled your hands, "I adore the way you play, it's truly breathtaking."  
"Thank you, and thank you for letting me play such a prepossessing instrument." He took your hand again, and you looked up at him, "come with me." You pushed the stool out and stood up, being lead back to his bedroom. As soon as his bedroom doors shut, his lips met yours and your limbs wrapped around each other, making it all that more intimate. It was already late, so you wouldn't of been able to play on the piano long even if you wanted to. He picked you up by your thighs and walked over to his bed with you, laying you gently down together. Your fingers tangled through his red locks. You couldn't explain this feeling running through your veins right now, it wasn't something you had explicitly felt before. But you didn't want it to end, you wanted to be like this with him forever - never wanting this sensation specifically to end. He wasn't being rough or promiscuous, sex wasn't what he wanted right now, he just wanted you. He wanted to feel every curve of your body, and vice versa, he wanted to show you his emotions towards you, he wanted to make you his. You pulled away from the kiss to breathe, and you looked him in the eyes; those hetero-chromatic, unique orbs of his. They shined like you had never seen before, no matter what he won, no matter what he did successfully, that couldn't make him feel like he did right now. "Sei-kun," you kissed him again, "yes, (name)?" He said between the kiss, and you pulled back away. "I love you, Sei-kun." His eyes widened, his irises got even brighter, but they dropped as he smiled, "I love you, too." His lips found their way back to yours, and he laced his hands with yours, "be my empress."  
"Happily."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/constructive criticisms are appreciated.  
> If you have a character request, inbox me <3


End file.
